Never Gonna Give You Up
by Fender18
Summary: Hanna and Spencer both know that they want something more out of their friendship, but neither one realizes how the other feels. Disclaimer: I Do Not own Pretty Little Liars. Rated T for sexual content and some language. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

"So...where's Spencer?" Hanna asked as she pushed her left over mystery cafeteria food around on her plate.

"I think she's doing homework in the library or something." Aria said.

"Yeah. I think you're right." Emily said. "Spencer mentioned something about tutoring some freshmen in English."

"I barely see her anymore." Hanna said. "She's always so busy."

"She's just working hard, so she'll have tons more things to add to her college applications." Emily said.

"I'm sure we'll see her at Noel's party on Saturday." Aria said.

"Can I ask you guys a question?" Hanna said

Emily and Aria both nodded.

"You know, Spencer's been out for a while now, do you guys think it's weird that she doesn't have a girlfriend?"

"I don't think it's that weird." Aria said. "Maybe she just hasn't met anyone that she's interested in."

"Why the sudden interest in Spencer's love life?" Emily asked. "Do you know someone who wants to go out with her?"

"I know a lot of girls that are dying to hook up with her." Hanna said. "I mean come on, she's total boyfriend material."

Aria and Emily just stared at Hanna.

"You know what I mean." Hanna said. "But anyway...speaking of relationships, Em how are things between you and Samara?"

"They're great, actually."

"Have you guys done it yet or what?"

"Hanna." Aria sighed. "Way to be subtle."

"What? I'm just curious...so come on Em, what's Samara like in bed?"

"I wouldn't know...we haven't done anything."

"Why not. She's hot, you're hot, I'm not seeing the problem here."

Aria just rolled her eyes.

"Do you want to sleep with her?" Aria asked.

"I want to, but I'm nervous." Emily said.

"Don't be." Hanna said. "First times are never good, they're awkward...you just need to get it out of the way."

"You think Samara's ready to have sex?" Aria asked.

"I know she is..." Emily said.

"Are you bringing her to Noel's party?"

"I sure am."

"Cool. You guys will have fun...have a few drinks, loosen up, maybe lose your v-card." Hanna said, winking at Emily.

"I'm not gonna lose my virginity at a crowded house party. I want our first time to be special."

"Good for you, Em." Aria said. "Don't let anyone pressure you into something you're not ready for."

* * *

><p>"Hey Spence." Hanna said, approaching the brunette as she dug through her locker.<p>

"Hey, Hanna. What's up?" Spencer said, shutting her locker door.

"Nothing. Are you busy?"

"Kinda. I'm on my way to hockey practice."

"Can I come?"

"Uh...sure. If you want, but it's not gonna be that interesting, probably just me doing a bunch of running drills."

"That's okay...you know we missed you at lunch today...I feel like I never see you outside of school anymore."

"I know. I've been so busy lately."

"Do you wanna do something tonight?...like just the two of us?"

"I can't. I sort of have a date tonight." Spencer said.

"Oh." Hanna said. "Who are you going out with?"

"Just some girl Emily introduced me to a few weeks ago...she goes to school with Samara."

"What's she like?"

"Her name's Mandy. She's funny, really smart and unbelievably hot."

"She sounds perfect for you." Hanna sighed, trying to hide her disappointment. "Do you like her?"

"Yeah. She's cool."

"Why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend?"

"She isn't my girlfriend. We've been out a few times, but we're not exclusive...I'm still single...you know my date isn't until later though, you could come over after hockey practice for a while if you want."

"I'd love to."

* * *

><p>"So...how are things between you and Caleb?" Spencer asked as she sat down on her bed, next to Hanna.<p>

"We broke up."

"I'm sorry, Hanna, do you wanna talk about it?"

"There's not really much to talk about..."

"Well…are you all right?" Spencer asked sympathetically. "Did he do anything to hurt you, because if he did I swear to God I'll..."

"Spence, it's okay." Hanna said placing her hand on top of Spencer's. "I broke up with him."

"When did this happen?"

"Like two weeks ago."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You've been busy. I didn't want to bother you with my problems."

"Hanna. You never bother me. If you have a problem, you can always talk to me about it, okay?" Spencer said. "So what happened between you guys? You seemed so into

each other."

"This whole long distance thing just isn't working. I mean I know he wants to be with his mom in California and that's fine...but I just can't do it anymore...does that make me a bad person?"

"Of course not. Long distance relationships are tough."

"I just think we're better off as friends, anyway."

"He's okay with that?"

"Yeah. He said he'd rather just be friends than nothing."

"That's understandable...are you sure you're all right?" Spencer asked as she put her arm around Hanna's shoulder and gently ran her fingers through the blonde's hair.

"I'm okay...thanks for being sweet and caring about me, Spence."

Spencer didn't speak, but only smiled at Hanna.

"So...are you still going to Noel's party? Spencer asked.

"Of course...Noel's parties are always totally epic…are you taking anyone?"

"I don't know. Probably not. Why?"

"Just asking." Hanna couldn't help but smile.

Hanna wasn't quite sure when she had realized that she had romantic feelings for the tall brunette, but they seemed to be intensifying as of late. All she knew was that she wanted Spencer more than she had ever wanted anyone in her entire life. Hanna loved being here with Spencer and now that they were both single, she hoped to finally be able to show Spencer how she truly felt.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hanna you've changed your outfit like eight times already" Aria said. "Who are you trying to impress?"

"No one." Hanna shrugged. "I just feel like looking hot, that's all."

Hanna walked back over to her closet and pulled out a short black skirt that hugged her curves beautifully. She then pulled on a dark blue Kate Spade halter top that showed off plenty of cleavage, without being too revealing.

"Can you hand me those shoes?" Hanna asked, pointing to a pair of black Tory Burch heels that lay abandoned beside the bed.

"Is this what you're wearing or are we going to sit here for three more hours for you to decide?" Aria asked handing the shoes to her friend.

"No. I'm good. I'm definitely wearing this." Hanna said as she walked over to her dresser and layered a few long necklaces around her neck, to draw subtle attention to her cleavage.

"Do we need to pick up Emily or Spencer?" Aria asked.

"No. Emily said she's picking up Samara now and Spencer said she's leaving her house in a few minutes."

"Okay. Sounds good ready to go?"

"So ready. Let's get out of here." Hanna said as she took one last look in the mirror before leaving the room.

*If Spencer doesn't notice me in this tonight, there's no way she can even call herself gay. She will be mine.* Hanna thought to herself.

With that Hanna and Aria headed out of the Marin house to Noel's parent-free one.

Upon arriving at the party, Aria and Hanna quickly met up with Emily and Samara.

"Hey, Em. Hey Samara." Aria said.

"Have either of you guys seen Spencer?" Hanna asked looking around the room.

"No...I don't think she's here yet." Emily said, raising her red plastic cup to her lips.

"I think I left my lip gloss in my car." Hanna said. "I'll be right back."

"She seems a bit antsy tonight...is she okay?" Samara asked.

"Yeah. I don't know what's up with her." Aria said. "She changed her outfit like a million times...I think she's trying to hook up with some guy...she said she isn't, but I don't believe her."

"I wonder who she's after." Emily said.

"I have no idea." Aria said.

Hanna was overjoyed when she saw Spencer's shiny black Mercedes-Benz pulling up the Kahn's long, winding driveway.

When Spencer reached the top of the driveway, she parked her car next to Emily's Toyota and stepped out.

Hanna quickly applied a fresh coat of lip gloss before moving toward the driver's side of the brunette's car.

"Hey. What's up?" Spencer said.

"Nothing. I'm glad you're here..." Hanna said, grabbing Spencer's hand. "Come get a drink with me..."

"Okay."

Hanna smiled and happily linked her arm with Spencer's as they walked inside.

"You're in an awfully good mood tonight...what gives?" Spencer asked.

"Nothing. I'm just happy, that's all."

"Who's the guy, Han?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Come on Hanna. You're in a super good mood and you look totally amazing...there's gotta be a guy involved."

"You think I look amazing?" Hanna smirked.

"Yes. I mean look at you...if whatever guy you're trying to get, doesn't want you tonight, then he's gotta be gay. No question about it."

Hanna laughed. "Thanks, Spence, you're so sweet...but I promise you, there is no guy..."

"Whatever you say, Hanna."

That night, Hanna seized every opportunity to be close to Spencer and make any type of physical contact possible, even if it was just something as simple as pretending to mistakenly brush her hand against Spencer's body. All throughout the party, Hanna flirted and Spencer seemingly flirted back. If only Spencer knew how hard Hanna was trying, but she always thought nothing of Hanna's flirtatiousness and just chalked it up to Hanna's outgoing, overly sexual personality. She always flirted like this with everyone, didn't she? As the evening progressed, Hanna was feeling more and more confident that she might actually be getting somewhere with Spencer. She could have sworn that she had even caught Spencer's eyes wandering to her breasts on a few separate occasions as they talked. *Mission accomplished* she thought, silently praising her outfit choice.

"Hey. I gotta go use the bathroom, I'll be back in a minute." Spencer said.

As she was on her way back from the bathroom, Spencer heard someone call her name from behind. Spencer turned around to face a tall, pretty brunette.

"Hey. Mandy." Spencer said.

"You seem surprised to see me."

"I am...a little. I didn't know that you knew Noel. Are you guys friends?"

"Not really...personally I think the guy's kind of a jerk...but he's friends with my brother so I'm used to him...did you bring a date?"

"Nope. I'm alone."

"You know, I talked to Emily and Samara for a few minutes. I was actually gonna ditch this party, but they said you were around here somewhere and that's reason enough to stay." Mandy said. "You think your friends would mind if I stole you away for a while?"

"I...I don't think they'd mind...can I get you a drink or something?"

"Sure. That'd be great."

Spencer returned a few minutes later, handing Mandy a plastic cup.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Spencer said as she sat down on the couch next to Mandy.

"You know...I had a good time with you the other night…I really do like you, Spencer." Mandy said as she reached over and twisted a lock of Spencer's hair around her index finger.

"I like you too." Spencer said as her eyes wandered over Mandy's facial features.

Mandy then set her cup down on the end table beside the couch before leaning in and pressing her lips against Spencer's. Mandy moved her hand behind Spencer's head and pulled her closer as she slid onto the taller brunette's lap. Mandy moaned slightly when she felt Spencer's tongue brush against her own as things began to get more and more heated between the two of them. It was at that moment that Hanna walked down the stairs into the Kahn's basement, looking for Spencer. Hanna's heart sank to her stomach when she spotted Spencer, involved in a heated lip lock with a girl she didn't even recognize.

"What do you say we go find an empty bedroom." Mandy whispered into Spencer's ear as she trailed her index finger down the brunette's chest, stopping to undo the first two buttons on Spencer's shirt.

Spencer then pulled back and looked at Mandy.

"Oh God." Mandy said. "That was too forward, wasn't it? I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I like forward." Spencer said in a low throaty tone before kissing Mandy again and standing up.

Hanna's heartbreak immediately turned to extreme jealously and rage as she approached her friend.

"Spencer. We need to talk." Hanna snapped.

Spencer turned around to face Hanna.

"Hanna?" Spencer said as she took the blonde's arm and stepped away from Mandy.

"What's wrong?" Spencer asked.

"Thanks for ditching me." Hanna said, bitterly.

"What are you talking about?" Spencer asked, confused.

"If you didn't want to hang out with me, why didn't you just say so?" Hanna snapped.

Spencer could clearly see the rage in Hanna's eyes.

"I've been with you all night...who said I didn't want to hang out with you?"

"Obviously you don't. Or else you'd have been upstairs with me instead of whorin' around with whoever the fuck that is."

"Okay. First of all, you need to calm down." Spencer said as she gently took Hanna's arm.

"No. Don't tell me to calm down." Hanna said as she pulled her arm away and stared coldly into Spencer's eyes.

"I don't understand what your problem is? I've only been gone for like twenty minutes."

"Yeah well it sure as Hell looked like you were leaving with her..." Hanna said looking over toward Mandy.

"So what if I was?" Spencer said, quickly growing irritated with Hanna's belligerent behavior. "I'm not your keeper Hanna...it's not my fault that you broke up with your boyfriend and now you're all desperate and clingy."

"You don't know me at all."

"Obviously I don't because I still don't know why you're so pissed. I didn't even do anything. You've been hanging on me all night. I'm sorry you're so desperate for attention, you really need to get over yourself."

"God. You're such an asshole...why don't you just go fuck your girlfriend?"

"Maybe I will." Spencer snapped.

"Good." Hanna sneered as she pushed past Spencer and stormed up the stairs and out of Spencer's sight.

Spencer then walked back over to Mandy.

"Who was that? She's not like your girlfriend or something is she?" Mandy asked. "You told me you were single."

"I am. Hanna isn't my girlfriend. She's no one. Forget about it." Spencer said. "You still wanna go upstairs?"

"If you do."

"I do. Believe me."

Spencer then took Mandy's hand and drug her up the stairs, down a long hallway and into an unoccupied bedroom. Spencer quickly slipped her own blazer off and dropped it to the floor. She laid Mandy down on the bed and began aggressively kissing her neck and throat.

"Spencer." Mandy moaned as she felt Spencer begin to roughly suck on her pulse point.

Mandy reached up and began undoing the buttons on Spencer's shirt. She then quickly changed positions with Spencer and began kissing her neck as she finished unbuttoning her shirt. Mandy then yanked on Spencer's belt buckle and quickly unzipped her jeans. Mandy could feel Spencer's hands tremble as they slid up underneath her shirt to the small of her back.

"You seem nervous..." Mandy said, hovering over Spencer. "You're not a virgin, are you?"

"No. Of course not." Spencer said as she pulled Mandy back down on top of her and kissed her again.

"You sure you want to do this?" Mandy asked, sensing the extreme tension in Spencer's body.

"I'm sure...why wouldn't I?...I want this…I want you." Spencer said as she kissed Mandy's neck again.

"Spencer...who are you trying to convince? Me or you?"

"What do you mean?" Spencer said, trying to kiss Mandy again.

"Spencer…stop…something's not right here...what just happened downstairs with Hanna? What did she say to you?"

"Nothing. She's the last thing on my mind right now..."

"You're a bad liar." Mandy said as she moved to sit beside Spencer on the bed. "I'm not about to let you do something that you're gonna regret...now tell me the truth. What's going on between you and Hanna..."

"Nothing..." Spencer sighed as she sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed.

"Then why are you so tense?...you're crushing on her, aren't you?"

"Okay. Yeah...I am..." Spencer admitted. I've known Hanna for a long time and I've had a crush on her for as long as I can remember."

"Then why are we up here? What are you trying to prove? Having sex with me won't change your mind about Hanna. Go be with her." Mandy said, sincerely.

"I can't. I was a total jerk to her, but it's not like it matters, she's never gonna see me as anything more than a friend."

"Have you told her how you feel?"

"Of course not."

"Then how can you be sure she doesn't feel the same way?"

"Well for one thing, she's totally straight."

"Please, Spencer, that doesn't mean anything. Sexuality isn't that clear cut, you know that."

"But I don't even know how to begin to tell her how I feel. I'm hopelessly in love with my best friend. I've tried so hard not to be, but no matter what I do my heart just won't let her go."

"Be honest with her...you don't have to be blunt about it, just ease into...hint at your feelings and see how she reacts."

Spencer closed her eyes and ran her hand through her hair.

"What if she rejects me? I don't want things to be awkward between us, if she doesn't feel the same way."

"You'll never know if you don't at least try. Wouldn't you rather take a risk than have to always wonder what might have been?...besides, she'd have to be totally crazy not to want you. You're amazing."

"Thanks." Spencer smiled weakly.

"Now stop wasting time and go talk to her." Mandy said as she got up off of the bed.

Spencer then zipped her jeans up and re-buckled her belt.

"Thank you for being so cool, Mandy. I'm so sorry about all of this."

"It's okay. You can't help who you fall in love with...you know, Spencer, I really hope things work out between you and Hanna...but if for some reason they don't, you come find me. I still like you." Mandy said before leaning down and gently kissing Spencer on the cheek.

Spencer then began to button her shirt.

"You may want to leave your shirt open." Mandy said. "If your personality alone isn't enough to make her fall in love with you, your abs might do the trick. Good luck."

Mandy then turned and disappeared out of the room.

Spencer stood up and looked at her reflection in the mirror that hung on the wall in front of her. She finished re-buttoning her shirt and straightened out her hair, before picking her blazer up off of the floor and slipping it back on.

"You've got one chance, Spence, don't blow it." Spencer thought aloud before walking out of the room to look for Hanna.


	3. Chapter 3

Spencer quickly walked back downstairs, looking around through the crowd of people to find Hanna. She glanced across the room, where she saw Emily aggressively and probably drunkenly making-out with Samara in the corner of the room, but Hanna was nowhere to be found. Spencer then spotted Aria on the other side of the room and approached her.

"Aria...have you seen Hanna?" Spencer asked.

"No...I thought she was with you."

"Damn it." Spencer sighed.

"Is everything okay, Spence?" Aria asked.

"Yeah...fine...forget about it." Spencer said as she walked passed Aria and outside into the cool night air.

Spencer glanced over at the Kahn's driveway and noticed that Hanna's car was still parked where it had been when she arrived. Spencer walked down the porch stairs and wandered into the Kahn's back yard. Spencer stared across the dimly lit yard and felt a sudden pang of relief as she noticed Hanna sitting alone on a small stone bench, near Noel's family's nicely landscaped Koi fish pond.

Spencer slowly walked across the grass and approached her friend from behind.

"Hanna..." Spencer said softly.

Hanna didn't even need to turn around to know who was standing behind her.

"I don't...want to...talk to you." Hanna said bitterly, her speech slightly slurred.

"Hanna, please..."

"Just leave me alone." Hanna said, before raising the cup she was holding to her lips and chugging most of what ever awful mixture of liquor and juice she had concocted.

"Can we please just talk?" Spencer asked as she took a step forward and placed her hand on the blonde's shoulder from behind.

"I don't...have anything to...say to you..." Hanna said as she shrugged off Spencer's touch and took another drink from her cup.

Spencer then walked around to the front of the bench that Hanna was sitting on and sat down bedside her.

"I think you've had enough." Spencer said as she took the cup away from Hanna.

"I wasn't done with that." Hanna sneered as she reached for the cup.

"Oh I think you are." Spencer said as she poured the remaining liquid into the grass. "What the Hell was in there, anyway?" Spencer asked as she raised the empty cup to her nose and inhaled, recoiling at the overpowering scent of hard liquor.

"What the fuck do you care?" Hanna said as she quickly turned away so that Spencer wouldn't see that she had been crying.

"Believe it or not, I do care, Hanna. I don't want to see you out here drinking away your problems...but I hate seeing you upset even more."

"Really? Because you sure don't act like you care about me." Hanna said snidely.

"Hanna. I do care about you, a lot, actually…now why don't you come inside, it's cold out here." Spencer said as she noticed Hanna shivering slightly. "We can talk."

"I'd rather freeze than go anywhere with you...I wouldn't want to be too clingy...I know how much you hate that." Hanna snapped.

Spencer sighed softly and closed her eyes for a moment, wishing she could just rewind and take back what she had said to Hanna earlier. "Hanna, I'm sorry, I didn't mean that at all..."

"You know what? It doesn't even matter...just go."

"Sorry, but I'm not going anywhere..." Spencer said matter-of-factly.

Spencer then slipped off her blazer and placed it over Hanna's bare shoulders. She was relieved that Hanna didn't fight the gesture. "If you're gonna sit out here all night, then I'm gonna sit right here with you."

"You're wasting your time." Hanna said as she slid further away from Spencer on the bench.

"I really don't know what I did to make you this mad at me..." Spencer said. "I can't fix it, unless you tell me what's wrong."

"You wouldn't understand."

"Try me." Spencer said as she placed her hand on Hanna's bare knee and moved closer to the blonde. "I'm sorry...I don't know what else to say. Please just talk to me."

Hanna turned slightly toward Spencer, but kept her eyes glued to the ground.

"Hanna...look at me." Spencer said as she gently lifted the blonde's chin with her fingers.

Spencer stared into Hanna's eyes, which were still wet with tears. Her mascara had run, leaving messy black streaks down her cheeks.

"Spencer...I'm sorry...I just...I..." Hanna stuttered, the alcohol effects making it difficult for her to find the right words.

"What is it?" Spencer asked softly.

Spencer pulled her own shirt sleeve over her hand and gently wiped the blonde's mascara-stained cheeks. Hanna took a deep breath and leaned in closer to Spencer's face. Her heart began to pound hard against her chest. Her head was spinning as she sat frozen in place, trying to work up the nerve to just kiss Spencer. Hanna then felt a sudden, overwhelming sensation of nausea come over her.

"Oh God." Hanna groaned as she quickly turned her head to the side and vomited all over the ground near Spencer's shoes.

Hanna then felt too nauseous to even move. She sat hunched over with her head between her knees as her stomach churned. Spencer then pulled Hanna's hair back out of her face as she vomited again.

"It's okay..." Spencer said softly as she gently rubbed Hanna's back with her free hand.

"Are you all right?" Spencer asked when Hanna finished throwing up.

"I think so." Hanna groaned as she sat upright.

"At least let me take you home." Spencer said.

"I can't go home...if my mom finds out I've been drinking, she'll ground me..."

"Then you'll stay at my house. Come on." Spencer said as she helped Hanna up into a standing position.

"Do you feel all right?" Spencer asked. "Are you gonna get sick again?'

"I think...I'll be okay." Hanna said as she stumbled forward.

"Take your shoes off." Spencer said.

Hanna placed her hand on Spencer's shoulder so steady herself as she slipped her shoes off. Spencer then bent down and picked up Hanna's shoes.

"Here...let me help." Spencer said as she slipped her arm around Hanna's waist as the blonde leaned on her.

The two slowly walked across the Kahn's yard to the driveway. Spencer opened the front passenger door of her Mercedes and helped Hanna into the front seat.

"Wait here. I'll be right back." Spencer said before leaving Hanna and going back inside.

"Spence, did you find Hanna?" Aria asked when she spotted the brunette walking through the front door.

"Yeah. She's pretty wasted...I'm gonna take her back to my place...let her sleep it off."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Aria asked.

"It's okay...I'll handle it...do you have her car keys?"

"Yeah I do."

"Good...drive her car home...we'll worry about it tomorrow." Spencer said. "I'm gonna go before Hanna pukes in my car."

* * *

><p>When Spencer pulled into her own driveway, she parked her car and walked around to the front passenger side. Spencer opened the door and slowly helped Hanna get to her feet. Spencer walked with Hanna into the house, through the living room and over to the staircase.<p>

"You think you can make it up the stairs?" Spencer asked.

Hanna didn't speak, but only nodded slightly. Hanna slowly made her way up the staircase as she clung tightly to Spencer for support. Once they got into the bedroom, Spencer pulled the corner of her blanket downward and carefully laid Hanna on the bed. Once Hanna was lying down, Spencer walked across her room to her dresser and pulled out a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. When Spencer walked back over to the bed, she noticed that Hanna was already passed out. Spencer then gently removed Hanna's clothes and replaced them with the shorts and t-shirt that she had just pulled from her dresser. Once Spencer had redressed Hanna, she rolled the blonde onto her side and pulled the blanket up over Hanna's body.

"Goodnight." Spencer said as she leaned down and gently kissed Hanna on the forehead.


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you okay?" Spencer asked as her face hovered just inches above Hanna's.

"I'm fine." Hanna said as she smiled sweetly at Spencer.

Spencer then leaned back down and placed a chaste kiss on Hanna's lips.

"I love you, Hanna." Spencer said softly.

"I love you too." Hanna said as her hands roamed all over the soft, smooth skin of Spencer's bare shoulders and upper back.

Hanna groaned in pleasure, leaned her head back and closed her eyes as Spencer gently kissed her neck and throat. Hanna shuddered at the feeling of Spencer's naked, muscular body gliding against her own. Being here in Spencer's bedroom just felt right, the moment that Hanna had fantasized about for so long was finally happening.

"Spencer..." Hanna moaned softly as Spencer placed a line of light kisses along her collar bone and chest.

Hanna's eyes snapped opened as she sat up in Spencer's bed and looked around.

"Damn...it was just a dream." Hanna sighed.

Hanna leaned her back against the headboard of the bed as she wiped the sweat from her forehead. Hanna clutched the blanket tightly, pulled it up to her neck and sunk back down into the softness of the bed. She groaned and closed her eyes. At this moment, Hanna wanted so badly to alleviate the desperate ache that was radiating between her legs, but being in Spencer's bed, she decided that wasn't a good idea and fought the temptation. Hanna sighed in disappointment. Aroused and hung over certainly was not a fun combination for the blonde.

"Hey, you're awake." Spencer said as she walked into her bedroom.

"I'm awake all right." Hanna groaned.

"How are you feeling?" Spencer asked as she walked over to the bed and sat down.

"Awful...my head hurts, my whole body aches, I can't see straight and I feel like I'm gonna puke."

"I'm sorry." Spencer said sympathetically as she reached up and brushed a strand of Hanna's disheveled blonde hair out of her face. "Why don't you go take a hot shower...maybe that'll help."

*Hot shower?* Hanna thought. *What I need is a cold one.*

"I just put out some clean towels for you in the bathroom."

"Thanks, Spence...you're the best."

* * *

><p>When Hanna got out of the shower, she slowly made her way back down the hall to Spencer's room, where she found the brunette sitting in the middle of the bed.<p>

"Feel any better?" Spencer asked.

"A little." Hanna said as she climbed back into bed next to Spencer.

"Just lay back down...relax." Spencer said. "I made you some toast. I know you probably don't want to eat, but you need to get some food in your stomach."

"Thanks, Spence." Hanna said as she took a bite of the toast Spencer had just given her.

"You're welcome...I also made you some tea, it should help with the nausea." Spencer said as she gave Hanna the mug that she was holding.

Hanna took a few small sips from the mug that Spencer had given her before setting it down on the night stand.

"Thanks for taking care of me last night, Spence." Hanna said as she shifted her position on the bed so that her head was now in Spencer's lap.

"What choice did I have?...I couldn't leave you drunk and alone..." Spencer said as she gently ran her fingers through Hanna's wet hair.

"Spence?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you sleep with her?" Hanna asked, softly, not making eye-contact with Spencer.

"Who?"

"That girl...from last night."

"No. I didn't."

"Really?"

"Really...I couldn't stop thinking about you and what I did to piss you off so much...you know, we still need to talk about what happened last night."

"I know we do." Hanna sighed.

"What's bothering you?"

"Spencer, I'm so sorry for how I acted...it's just that when I saw you with that girl...I..." Hanna hesitated.

"You what?"

"I just...got so jealous."

"Jealous? Why?"

"Because you weren't spending time we me..." Hanna said as she stared up into Spencer's dark eyes. "And then when we fought, I was so sure you'd come after me, and when you didn't..."

"I didn't know you wanted me to..." Spencer said softly.

"I can't hold this in anymore...I want to be with you, Spencer...as more than a friend." Hanna said, as her voice cracked. "I planned to tell you last night, but everything got so messed up and next thing I knew we were fighting...I just care about you so much and..."

"Stop..." Spencer said. "Hanna...I care about you too, but..."

Hanna sat up.

"But...you think we're better off as friends and you'll never see me as more than that...God...why couldn't I just keep my mouth shut...I just want you so bad, Spence, I can't help it...I'm so sorry..." Hanna rambled as a few tears began to trickle down her cheeks.

"Hanna. It's okay." Spencer said, calmly. "I want you too..."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but..."

"But what?" Hanna asked as tears continued to stream down her face.

"I don't want to turn out to be a rebound relationship or an experiment with your sexuality...my heart can't handle that."

"Spence. I promise you...I've never felt this way about anyone." Hanna said. "I've wanted you for as long as I can remember...but I could never find the right way to tell you and I'm so sorry for how I treated you last night...It just broke my heart to see you with another girl."

"Hanna. Are you absolutely sure that you want a relationship with me?" Spencer asked.

"Of course I am…but I have to admit, I am a little nervous."

"Nervous? About what?"

"It's just that how do I even begin to tell everyone about us? I mean it is a little weird, I've never been with a girl before and now I'm dating my best friend."

"Hanna, we don't have to tell everyone right this minute…we'll them when you're ready…I'm already out, so I really couldn't care less what people think of me, but I do care about your feelings and I know you coming out is a huge step…it shouldn't be rushed." Spencer said. "Now, if we're gonna do this whole relationship thing, we're gonna do it right…so how would you feel about going on an official date with me...tomorrow night?"

"Spencer. I'd LOVE to go on a date with you...where are you gonna take me?"

"How about a movie? That's usually a pretty safe bet for a first date…and no one will know it's a date, except us."

"Sounds great. Thank you for being so amazing."

* * *

><p>The next evening, Hanna was sitting in front of her vanity mirror, fixing her hair, when she heard her phone chime. She walked over to her bed, picked up her phone and read her text messages.<p>

_You excited for our date?_

_I can't wait! :) :) :) _

_Great. I'm leaving my house now, see you in a few minutes._

Hanna smiled to herself and finished with her hair before going downstairs.

"You going out tonight, honey?" Ashley Marin asked as she noticed her daughter walking into the kitchen.

"Just going to the movies with Spencer, that's all."

"Okay...have a good night...I'm going to go upstairs and take a nice hot bath...tell Spencer I said hello."

"I will."

Ashley then disappeared up the staircase leaving Hanna alone in the kitchen. As Hanna sat in the kitchen thinking about Spencer, she was startled when she heard the door bell ring. Hanna smiled and jumped off of the stool she was sitting on to go answer the door. She slowly opened the door to find Spencer standing on the other side, holding a single red rose in her left hand.

"Hey. Come in here." Hanna said, pulling Spencer inside.

"Hanna. You look absolutely beautiful." Spencer said, looking Hanna up and down.

Spencer then held out the rose that she was holding. "Here. This is for you."

"Aw. Thanks, Spence. You're so sweet."

"You ready to go?"

"Yep."

Spencer walked with Hanna toward the door, stopping in the foyer and grabbing a coat off of the hook on the wall.

"It's cold out, you should wear a coat." Spencer said as she held the coat out for Hanna.

Hanna walked around in front of Spencer and let the brunette slip her coat on over her shoulders.

"After you." Spencer said as she opened the front door, letting Hanna walk out in front of her.

When the pair got to Spencer's car, Spencer opened the front passenger door for Hanna.

"You're too cute." Hanna said, looking at Spencer. "I guess chivalry isn't dead after all."

Once Hanna got into the car, Spencer closed the door, walked around to the driver's side and got in.

"You know, Spence, I never knew you were such a romantic."

Spencer laughed. "Yeah well I'm not exactly the cold-hearted, soulless person that everyone thinks I am."

"You're a total sweetheart."

"Yeah…well, don't spread it around."

* * *

><p>Once the theater lights went out, Hanna laced her fingers with Spencer's. Although, it was just something as simple as a movie, this was definitely the best first date Hanna had ever been on. She felt like the luckiest girl in the world.<p>

* * *

><p>Once the movie had ended, Spencer drove Hanna home and walked her to the front door.<p>

"I don't want this to end." Hanna said as she took Spencer's hands and stared up into her eyes.

"Me either."

Hanna draped her arms over Spencer's shoulders, while Spencer's hands planted themselves around Hanna's waist. Hanna felt her heart flutter in her chest as Spencer pulled her closer. Hanna suddenly felt her knees go slightly weak, she had never felt this nervous in anticipation of a kiss before. Spencer smiled and closed the gap between the two of them as she gently pressed her lips to Hanna's. Hanna opened her mouth slightly, as Spencer deepened the kiss. Kissing Spencer was even better than Hanna had ever imagined it to be. Spencer then broke the kiss and looked at Hanna.

"See you tomorrow morning." Spencer said.

"I…can't…wait." Hanna stuttered.

Spencer then leaned back in and placed another gentle kiss on the blonde's lips.

"Good night, Hanna." Spencer said before turning to walking back to her car.

"Goodnight."

* * *

><p>I hope everyone is enjoying this story, thus far. Thanks for reading. Also, if you're interested in SpencerEmily pairings, check out my other Pretty Little Liars story, _Secret Truths_.


	5. Chapter 5

_~The next day at school~_

"Hey, Spence." Hanna said as she raced to catch up with the brunette.

"Hey, Hanna." Spencer said, smiling at the blonde. "Can I walk you to class?"

"I'd love that." Hanna said as she looked up into Spencer's eyes. "You know, I had an amazing time with you last night...it was the definitely the best first date I've ever had."

"Does that mean there'll be a second date?"

"I sure hope so…are you busy after school today?" Hanna asked.

"I've got hockey practice...then I promised I'd help Aria and Emily study for the math test they have tomorrow."

"You have way too many academic commitments, you know..."

"It's all about getting into a good college." Spencer laughed.

"Like you even have to worry about that...you're gonna have schools begging to have you…you're brilliant."

"Thanks, Hanna."

"I'll meet you after school." Hanna said as they approached her classroom. "I'm coming to your hockey practice."

"You don't have to if don't want...I know hockey isn't exactly on the top of your favorite things list."

"I might not know much about hockey." Hanna said. "But I do know one thing for sure..."

"What's that?"

"I'm sure as Hell not gonna miss any opportunity to watch you get all hot and sweaty...besides, you look so totally sexy in that uniform."

"Really?" Spencer smirked.

"Absolutely…I'll see you later." Hanna winked as she brushed past Spencer and walked into the classroom.

* * *

><p>After school, Aria met up with Hanna as the blonde was getting a few things out of her locker.<p>

"Hey, Han."

"Aria. Hey. What's up?"

"Nothing much...just wanted to see if you wanted to go grab some coffee or something with me."

"I'd like to, but I can't, I'm going to Spencer's hockey practice."

"Um...why are you going to Spencer's hockey practice?...You hate sports."

"I used to hate sports, but hockey's actually kinda cool and Spencer's so good." Hanna said as she shut her locker and began walking down the hall.

"Of course she is, she's the captain. Being good is a requirement...do you want any company? I don't have anything to do until Spencer comes over to help me study anyway."

"Sure let's go."

"So Han, what was with you at Noel's party on Saturday? You were acting weird all night, then you kinda bailed on us then Spencer finds you totally wasted?"

"I didn't mean to ditch you. I just had a little bit too much to drink and started feeling sick...Spencer came to rescue me."

"Typical Spencer, she's totally the knight in shining armor type."

"She definitely is. And totally sweet too, she put me to bed and made me breakfast in the morning."

"Aw she's cute...I love that Spencer's always looking out for all of us...she'd do anything for anyone."

"I know. She pretends to be all tough, but she's totally just a big softie." Hanna said as she and Aria sat down on the bleachers to watch Spencer's practice.

"So...before you got wasted..." Aria said. "Did you hook up with whatever guy you were trying to get at the party?"

Hanna rolled her eyes. "How many times do I have to tell you, there was no guy."

"He turned you down, huh?"

"Aria. I promise you, there was never any guy."

"Fine don't tell me then, I'll figure it out eventually...I hear Spencer got laid though."

"Where did you hear that?"

"My brother said a couple of the guys on the lacrosse team saw her go upstairs with some hottie from another school."

"A brunette?"

"Yeah I think so. You know her?"

"Not really, but I do know that Spencer didn't sleep with her, they're just friends."

"How do you know?"

"Spencer told me." Hanna said as she watched Spencer sprint across the field. "Besides...Spencer's much more into blondes, anyway."

"Spencer has a thing for blondes, huh? I'm not surprised." Aria laughed.

"I can't say I blame her, blondes are pretty sexy, you know." Hanna said as she twisted a lock of her own hair around her index finger.

"Arrogant much?" Aria laughed.

"I'm not arrogant...just honest." Hanna chuckled.

When hockey practice ended, Spencer jogged across the field to meet Aria and Hanna.

"Hey." Spencer said as she approached her friends.

"Hey, Spence, nice practice." Hanna said.

"Thanks." Spencer said as she lifted up the bottom of her shirt to wipe the sweat from her face.

Hanna's eyes slowly wandered down from Spencer's now exposed, black sports bra to her tight abdominal muscles. Even Aria couldn't resist letting eyes slip down to Spencer's bare abdomen.

"I can't believe you actually have Hanna interested in hockey." Aria said, snapping herself out of her trance, when she caught herself staring at Spencer. "You gonna try out for the team, Han?"

"No way. I'm only interested in watching...sports are way too much work."

"Well…how about you, Aria? I could get you on the team."

"Um, no thanks, Spence, I think I'll stick to art…but you know I'm always more than happy to come to your games to support you."

"Thanks. I'm always in need of some cute cheerleaders."

Aria chuckled, flattered by Spencer's comment. "You're still coming over to help Emily and I study tonight, right?"

"Of course. I'll be over soon...I just need to grab a quick shower first."

"Yes you do." Hanna said, looking over Spencer's sweat- soaked t shirt that was tightly clinging to her body. "Showers are a good thing."

"They definitely are. Either of you two care to join me?" Spencer smirked, as she pulled her shirt up over her head at tossed it at Hanna. "We could have a pretty hot three-way."

"You're such a perv." Hanna laughed, playfully punching Spencer in the shoulder.

"What? I Just thought I'd ask…I didn't want to be rude."

"Just go shower." Hanna laughed again. "And take your gross, sweaty shirt with you." Hanna said as she threw Spencer's t shirt back at her.

"Okay, okay." Spencer laughed. "But if you change your mind you know where to find me." Spencer winked before turning to walk away.

"Is she a flirt or what?" Aria laughed, looking over at Hanna.

"She totally is." Hanna agreed as she watched Spencer fling her shirt over her shoulder as she walked toward the locker room.

* * *

><p>"Hey Spence, did I do these right?" Aria asked, handing Spencer a sheet of paper filled with math problems.<p>

Spencer took the paper from Aria and looked it over.

"You want my calculator?" Aria asked.

"It's okay, I can do it in my head." Spencer said as she continued to look over the paper.

"You're ridiculous." Emily groaned as she looked up at Spencer.

"What? I just like math, that's all."

"I'm never gonna figure this shit out." Emily complained.

"Yes you will, that what I'm here for." Spencer said. "Let me finish checking Aria's work then I'll help you."

When Spencer finished looking over Aria's paper she handed it back to her.

"Everything looks good." Spencer said. "Except for number six, take another look at that one."

"Okay." Aria said as she took the paper back from Spencer.

"All right, Em. Let me take a look at what you've got here." Spencer said, moving to sit beside Emily.

"I'm not even done yet."

"That's okay...let me see what you have so far."

Spencer began to read over Emily's answers. "So far so good...I don't know why you're so worried, you're doing fine, Em."

"Thanks." Emily said taking her paper back.

Aria then looked down at her phone as it began ringing.

"It's Ezra...I'll be right back." Aria said as she disappeared out of the room.

"Thank God. I could use a break...we've been at this for hours." Emily said.

Spencer laughed. "A well deserved break, I'd say."

"So Spence...how are things between you and Mandy?…I heard you guys went upstairs together at Noel's party." Emily said, shooting Spencer a suggestive glance, while elbowing her in the stomach.

Spencer rolled her eyes. "We decided we're better off just being friends."

"You banged her, then said you just want to be friends?" Emily asked. "You're a jerk."

"God, no…Em, it wasn't like that...I mean we went upstairs together, but we stopped before things went to far."

"Oh…good. I thought I was gonna have to kick your ass for playing her like that." Emily said.

"I'd never do that to someone. Come on, Em, you know me better than that."

"You're right...sorry, Spence…I don't know what I was thinking."

"It's okay."

"Well...since you and Mandy didn't work out, I guess that means you're officially back on the market. And I know a lot of other girls that may be interested in dating you."

"Thanks, Em, but I'm not really looking..."

Spencer then picked up her own phone when she heard it ring.

"Hold on a second." Spencer said before answering her phone. "Hey...yeah okay...sure...bye."

"Who was that?" Emily asked.

"Hanna. She needs a ride home from the mall."

* * *

><p>That night, Spencer wasn't quite sure when she had pulled her car over into the abandoned parking lot that it was now sitting in, or when she and Hanna had moved to the back seat, but at this point, she really didn't care. Spencer leaned in and aggressively pressed her lips against Hanna's again. Hanna opened her mouth, letting Spencer slip her tongue inside. The blonde moaned into the kiss as she felt Spencer's tongue come in contact with her own. Spencer's hands wandered all over Hanna's body as she continued kissing the blonde. Spencer eventually broke the kiss in order to move lower to Hanna's neck.<p>

"Spence..." Hanna groaned as Spencer leaned her against the window of the car and sucked on her pulse point, making sure to leave a mark.

Hanna closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the window as Spencer continued kissing her neck. Spencer then moved back up and resumed kissing Hanna's lips. Spencer slid her tongue back into Hanna's mouth, once again fighting the blonde for dominance of the kiss. Hanna placed her hands on either side of Spencer's face and without breaking the kiss, repositioned her body so that she was now straddling Spencer's lap. Hanna continued kissing Spencer as her hands moved down to unbutton the brunette's shirt. Spencer slid her hands up underneath Hanna's shirt. Hanna moaned into the kiss when she felt Spencer's hands come to rest directly over her breasts. Once Hanna had finished unbuttoning Spencer's shirt, she let her fingers wander over Spencer's toned abdominal muscles. Spencer closed her eyes, feeling a desperate ache building between her legs as Hanna began to rock her hips hard against the brunette's body. Spencer's breath hitched in her throat as she felt Hanna's fingers travel further south. The blonde quickly undid Spencer's belt buckle and unbuttoned her jeans.

"Hanna..." Spencer whispered as she broke the kiss and slid her hands out of the blonde's shirt.

"What's wrong, Spence?" Hanna asked as she leaned down and kissed Spencer's neck as slid her hands down to the zipper on the brunette's jeans.

"We should stop." Spencer groaned as she felt Hanna's lips make contact with the center of her throat.

"Why...would we stop? God, Spence." Hanna said softly as she continued kissing Spencer's neck. "If you're half as horny as I am..." the rest of Hanna's sentence was lost as her lips connected with Spencer's again.

Hanna words combined with her actions sent a strong wave of desire directly to Spencer's core. Spencer then broke the kiss and placed her hands on the blonde's hips.

Hanna pulled back and looked at Spencer. "What's wrong? I don't turn you on?"

"Hanna...of course you do...so much...It's just that if we keep going, I might not be able to stop." Spencer said as she ran a hand through her own hair.

"I don't understand...why would you want to stop? It's me, isn't it? You don't wanna have sex with me, do you?" Hanna said, disappointment evident in her voice.

"No. No. No, sweetheart, it's not that at all." Spencer said as she reached up and cupped Hanna's cheek. "It's just that I don't want our first time to be in the back seat of my car."

"That's all? Don't worry…I don't mind. Besides, it's a really nice car..." Hanna said as she put her hand behind Spencer's head and kissed her again.

"Hanna. I'm sorry, but I can't. I respect you way too much." Spencer said, gently sliding out from underneath Hanna's body. "I just want our first time together to be perfect...you deserve so much better than this."

"Aw. Spence…"

Hanna then shifted her position so that she was now sitting beside her girlfriend.

"Do you want me to take you home?" Spencer asked.

"Not yet...let's just sit here for a while."

"Okay." Spencer said, putting her arm around Hanna as the blonde wrapped her arms around Spencer's body and laid her head on the brunette's chest.

"Listen Hanna, I'm really sorry. I hope you're not mad." Spencer said as she gently ran her fingers through Hanna's hair.

"How could I be?" Hanna said as she placed her hand on Spencer's bare stomach and stared up into her eyes. "You're too sweet...I've waited this long to have sex with you, I can wait a little longer...just don't make me wait too long because I'm sure that you're totally amazing in bed..." Hanna said as she reached up and patted Spencer's cheek.

Spencer smiled slightly and blushed. "I'm okay."

"Just okay?...I don't believe that for a minute…Spence, you aren't just okay at anything." Hanna said as she gently moved her hand up and down over Spencer's stomach.

Spencer just smiled and pulled Hanna closer, resting her chin on the top of the blonde's head.

"This is nice...I like just being here with you." Hanna said.

"Me too. Hanna."


	6. Chapter 6

So, it has definitely been a while since I update this story, but for one reason or another I did and I'm hoping to stick with it. We'll see how that goes. ;)

-Fender18

* * *

><p><strong>O<strong>**ne Month Later**

"Thanks for helping us study, Spence." Emily said. "But, it's getting late, I should get home."

"Me too." Aria agreed.

"Can you guys do me a favor and lock the front door on your way out?" Spencer asked.

"Sure. You okay with being home alone, while your parents are in New York? I can stay over if you want." Aria said. "Or you can stay at my place."

"Thanks, but I'll be fine."

"Okay. You coming, Han?" Aria asked as she began to gather up her books.

"I think I'm gonna hang out here for a while...my mom and I haven't exactly been getting along lately, so I try to stay out of the house as much as possible. I'll keep Spencer company."

"Okay." Aria said. "I guess we'll see you guys tomorrow, then. Come on, Em."

"Bye guys." Spencer said as she watched her friends walk out of her bedroom.

"I didn't think they'd ever leave." Hanna said as she got up off of the bed and shut Spencer's door.

"Me either." Spencer said as she closed her books and tossed them onto the floor.

Hanna then walked over to Spencer and kneeled on the bed in front of her. Hanna leaned in and kissed her girlfriend.

"Do you think they suspect anything's going on between us?" Hanna asked.

"Not a clue. We've been pretty good about hiding it."

"Spencer, I'm really sorry that we're keeping this a secret…it's just that I…"

"Hanna, stop. It's okay. I understand." Spencer said taking her girlfriend's hands in her own. "I've told you before, we'll tell people when you're ready. The only thing that matters to me is that I love you. I don't care if no one knows about us or a million people know, it doesn't change the way I feel about you."

"Thanks, Spence. I love you too." Hanna said as she leaned in and kissed her girlfriend again.

"Spencer?"

"Yeah?"

"Since your parents are out of town, I was hoping...maybe tonight could be the night that we...you know..." Hanna said as she began unbuttoning Spencer's shirt. "We've been together for a month now and we still haven't slept together."

"I'm sorry. It's just that I didn't want to jump into sleeping together so fast, I want to be sure that we're both ready."

"Its not like either of us is a virgin, Spence. I have to be honest with you here, I'm a little confused. You're so aggressive during our make-out sessions and it really turns me on, but when I want to go further you always stop me cold. You say you want to have sex with me, but you're the one who still won't put out, no matter how hard I try."

"I know and I apologize for that. It's just that this is a big deal for us, Hanna. I've wanted you for as long as I can remember. I want our first time together to be perfect, that's all."

"It will be...because we love each other, but if you're not ready, I don't want to push you." Hanna said as she took Spencer's face in her hands and kissed her.

Spencer slowly deepened the kiss as she buried her hands into the blonde's hair.

"Hanna?" Spencer mumbled into the kiss.

"Yeah?" Hanna said breaking the kiss to look into Spencer's eyes.

"I am ready and I do want to make love to you, tonight."

"I want that too, Spence, so much."

Hanna closed her eyes as Spencer kissed her again.

Without breaking the kiss, Spencer slowly guided the blonde's body downward on to the bed until Hanna

was lying underneath her.

* * *

><p>The next morning Hanna awoke to find herself spooning, naked with her girlfriend. Spencer's arms were still wrapped tightly around Hanna's body in a very protective manner. Hanna slowly rolled over to look at her girlfriend.<p>

"Morning, tiger." Hanna smiled as she leaned in to kiss Spencer.

Spencer smiled softly at Hanna.

"Are you okay with everything that happened between us last night?" Spencer asked as she brushed a stray strand of hair out of Hanna's face.

"Of course...you were amazing. Last night was one of the best nights of my life." Hanna said, gazing lovingly at Spencer.

Hanna gently kissed Spencer again, then rolled over on top of the brunette, straddling her thighs.

"What do you say we go for round two..."

"Hanna. We have school. Remember?" Spencer said as she placed her hands on the blonde's hips.

"Come on, Spence, how can you give me such an incredible night and then just shut me down?" Hanna asked as she slid her body upwards, spreading her legs just enough so that her center was now in contact with Spencer's bare stomach.

Spencer closed her eyes, trying her best to think clearly and resist temptation. As Hanna sat on top of her, Spencer could feel her girlfriend's wetness pooling on her own abdomen, which wasn't helping matters at all.

"Han, please. We really need to get up. We're gonna be late."

"How about if we skip boring school and just spend the whole day in bed." Hanna said as she leaned down and began kissing Spencer's neck.

"I would love to. But I have a French test. I can't miss it."

"Fine. But you owe me later."

"Hanna. I promise, after school, I'm all yours."

"Good..." Hanna whispered into Spencer's ear. "I can't wait."

Hanna slowly got up off of Spencer and walked across the room. "Can I borrow something to wear?"

"Take anything you want."

"Thanks." Hanna said as she opened Spencer's closet.

"In the top drawer of my dresser, I've got a few pairs of underwear I've never worn."

"Thanks, but I think I feel like going commando today...that is if it doesn't bother you." Hanna said. "These are your jeans, after all."

"I...uh...I don't mind." Spencer said, pulling her blanket up over her face, trying hard to keep her arousal in check.

"I'll be right back." Hanna said as she walked out of the room.

After a few minutes, Spencer was finally able to bring herself to get out of bed and get dressed.

When Hanna came back into the room, she began sifting through Spencer's closet, looking for a shirt to wear. She pulled out a black Lacoste polo shirt, slid it over her head and pulled it down over her torso.

"Why do you have to be so Goddamn skinny?" Hanna laughed.

"I cant help it, I have a high metabolism."

"Apparently." Hanna said as she undid the buttons on the shirt, revealing just enough cleavage that would drive Spencer crazy all day long. "I'd kill for your metabolism...it sucks being fat."

"Hanna. You're so not fat. Not by any means." Spencer said as she walked up behind Hanna, slipping her hands around the blonde's waist. "You're perfect and I love you." Spencer said as she gently kissed Hanna's neck.

Hanna smiled. "I love you too. You're so sweet."


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey, Spence. Hey Han." Aria said as she saw her friends walking down the hall together. "Did you guys come to school together?"

"Yeah. I just ended up staying at Spencer's last night. I didn't feel like dealing with my mom. Besides, Spencer is much better company." Hanna said, shooting Spencer a suggestive smile, causing the brunette to blush slightly.

"I'd love to stay and talk, but I have a test that I need to get to." Spencer said.

"Do you wanna do something after school?" Aria asked.

"Sorry, but we've already got plans." Spencer said.

"We as in...you and Hanna? You guys have been spending an awful lot of time together."

"I meant we as in we both are busy, but with individual stuff." Spencer said, nervously. "My parents are coming home this afternoon and they're making me play tennis with them and a couple of their clients this evening, I need to get a little practice in first. I'm rusty."

"Oh. Well how about you Han? Do you wanna come over after school or are you busy the whole night?" Aria asked.

"I like to hang out, but I can't. My mom's pissed because I didn't come home last night, so she wants me home right after school so we can have a "conversation." Hanna said making air quotes.

"Oh, okay...I guess I'll see you guys later then." Aria said as she turned and walked off down the hall.

"Playing tennis." Hanna laughed. "Good cover. You and I are gonna play all right, but not tennis." Hanna said, smirking at her girlfriend.

Spencer couldn't help but grin wildly.

"I can't wait...I do have a student council meeting after school though, but it shouldn't take long."

"I hope it doesn't, I didn't even want to come to school at all, remember?"

"I know and believe me Hanna, there's no where I'd rather be than in bed with you, but I do have responsibilities."

"You're right. I guess the school does need its sexy president."

Spencer smiled at her girlfriend. "Listen, I gotta go, but I'll see you at lunch okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

><p>When lunch time rolled around, Spencer met Hanna outside in the court yard. Spencer sat down at a table next to her girlfriend.<p>

"Hey, Han."

"Hey, Spence. Are Emily and Aria coming?" Hanna asked.

"Yeah, I saw both of them inside, they'll be out in a few minutes."

Hanna moved a little closer to Spencer and accidentally kicked her own bag, causing its contents to empty near Spencer's feet.

"Crap." Hanna groaned.

"It's okay. I'll get it." Spencer said as she knelt down and began gathering up Hanna's belongings. Spencer came across a small pack of medication, which she immediately recognized to be birth control pills. Spencer handed the pills back to Hanna.

"You're on birth control?" Spencer asked.

"Uh huh and I totally forgot to take my pill this morning, thanks for reminding me. Can I have a sip of your water?"

"Uh…sure." Spencer said as she passed her bottle of water to Hanna.

Hanna took one of the pills, put it in her mouth and swallowed it down.

"Hanna, you do realize that I can't get you pregnant, right?" Spencer chuckled. "Do I need to give you a biology lesson?"

"I'm no biology expert, but I do get the basics." Hanna laughed. "I've been on the pill since I was fourteen. I take it to help regulate my periods and clear up my skin. Not all of us can have naturally perfect skin like you do."

A few minutes later, Hanna and Spencer were interrupted by Aria and Emily.

"Hey, guys." Spencer said, looking up at her friends.

"Spence, I need to talk to you." Emily said as she sat down across from her friend.

"Sure. What's up, Em?"

"I know someone who likes you."

"I…uh…I…" Spencer stuttered, unsure of how to respond.

"Who is it?" Hanna asked, defensively.

"The co captain of the swim team. Her name's Molly." Emily said. "I don't think you two have ever officially met, but she thinks your super hot and she's dying to go out with you."

"Spencer isn't interested." Hanna said, unable to hold back.

"How do you know? You speak for Spencer now?" Aria asked. "Besides I know Molly, we have art class together. She's cute and seems really sweet. I think she and Spencer could mesh well together."

"Spencer isn't meshing with anyone." Hanna snapped. "Drop it."

"Whoa, Han, chill out." Aria said. "What's your problem? You sound jealous."

"Spence?" Emily asked, staring at Spencer who had been sitting in silence the whole time, wondering if Hanna was about to out them.

"Hanna's not jealous…she's just trying to defend me."

"Defend you from what?" Emily asked.

"I just got done telling her that I'm so frustrated with everyone constantly trying to hook me up with people. The hockey team keeps trying to get me to date their friends and my student council vice president thinks I'd be perfect for his cousin's best friend's sister…I'm just not interested in being set up. That's all."

"I'm sorry, Spence, I had no idea." Emily said.

"It's cool. When ms. right comes along, I'll know." Spencer said as she reached underneath the table and took her girlfriend's hand.

* * *

><p>When lunch was over, Emily and Aria hurried off to their next class.<p>

"Spencer?" Hanna said, pulling her girlfriend into a secluded alcove in the school's court yard.

Hanna looked around and when she was sure that they were alone she leaned in and pressed her lips to Spencer's.

"What was that for?" Spencer asked when they separated.

"I've just been dying to kiss you all day."

Spencer smiled. "I'd love to stay and continue this, but I have to get to gym class. Rumor has it that we're playing soccer outside today. "

"I so wish I was in your gym class. I'd kill to watch you run and sweat for forty five minutes straight and not to mention that I'm totally jealous of all the girls who get to shower with you after class."

"You know, just because we're not in the same gym class doesn't mean we can't still shower together." Spencer smirked.

"That's a good point and believe me, I fully intend on exploring that option, but I should get to class, if I'm late again I'll have to come to school early for morning detention."

"Okay. I guess I'll see you after school then."

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon.<p>

"Spence, where have you been? I've been waiting for you for the last hour and a half." Hanna said.

"I'm sorry, my student council meeting ran late, but the good news is that now we're totally free to do what ever we want."

"Great. I've got a few ideas. Let's go back to your place. When are your parents actually coming home?"

"Not until tomorrow night. They're having a meeting with some big new clients. I guess these people are moving from New York to Philadelphia in a couple of weeks or at least that's what my mom said."

"Good so they won't be home tonight. Can I stay over?"

"I hoped you would because quite frankly I'd be moderately insulted if you had sex with me then just got out of bed and walked out on me." Spencer laughed as she and Hanna got into Spencer's car.

"I'd never do that, besides I like cuddling with you, you're so cute…I just can't believe we waited so long to sleep together."

"Me either. Last night was honestly one of the best nights of my life. I'll never forget it." Spencer said as she reached over and took her girlfriend's hands. "I love you so much, Hanna."

"Aw, Spence. I love you too. You're amazing." Hanna said as she leaned in and kissed Spencer.


	8. Chapter 8

Later that afternoon, Hanna couldn't have been happier when she found herself back in the same position she was in earlier that morning...naked and wrapped in Spencer's arms.

"Spence, that was amazing." Hanna said as she laid her head on Spencer's chest. "I'm sorry if I wasn't exactly you know...good. I'm kinda new at this, but I'll get better, I promise."

"Hanna, are you crazy? You were great. Definitely the best I've ever had."

"Really?" Hanna asked, looking up at Spencer. "You're not just saying that?"

"I'd never lie to you."

Hanna smiled. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. Anything."

"You know that you're the only girl I've ever been with, but besides me, how many girls have you slept with?"

"Hanna…"

"Come on, Spence, you can be honest with me. I don't mind if you've been with a lot of girls."

"Han, besides you, I've only ever been with two other girls."

"Really? Only two?"

"Uh huh. That surprises you?"

"A little…it's just that you always kinda seemed like a player to me, you constantly had all these different girls following you around all the time, I thought for sure your count would be a lot higher."

"Nope, just two, but neither of them even matter. You're the only one I want."

"I love you."

"I love you too." Spencer said as she leaned in to kiss Hanna.

As Hanna deepened the kiss, she reposition her body so that she was now lying on top of Spencer.

"Do you wanna go again?" Hanna asked when she broke the kiss.

"Hanna, you know that you never need to ask me that question." Spencer said as she quickly flipped Hanna onto her back.

* * *

><p><strong>A few weeks later.<strong>

One afternoon when Spencer arrived home she found her mother sitting in the kitchen having coffee with a woman that Spencer didn't recognize.

"Hi, mom."

"Hi, honey...Spencer this is Missus Patterson, she and her husband are the new clients your father and I have been working with in New York. They just moved to Philadelphia last week."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." Spencer said extending her hand to the woman. "I'm Spencer."

"It's nice to meet you too. Your mother's told me a lot about you."

"I'd really like to stay and talk, but I've got some homework that I really need to get started on. I'll be in my room if you need me." Spencer said before excusing herself from the room.

As Spencer was sitting at her computer, she heard her phone ring. She picked it up to find that she had received a text from Hanna.

Hey sexy. What are you up to?

Just working on some homework. You?

Not much. My mom has a business dinner tonight, so she'll be late. Wanna come over and watch movie...or something?

Just the two of us?

Yep.

Cool. Pick out a movie, I'll be over as soon as I can. I need to finish my homework first.

Great! I can't wait to see you. Can you bring some popcorn? I'm all out.

Sure. See you soon.

As soon as Spencer finished her homework, she made her way to the kitchen to get a bag of popcorn.

"Spencer, can I talk to you for a minute?" Veronica asked.

"Uh, sure, mom."

"Are you going somewhere?"

"Just over to Hanna's to watch a movie, I'll be back later."

"Okay. Before you go, are you free on Saturday night?"

"I think so...why?"

"Well, you know Missus Patterson, our new client who was here earlier?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, she and her husband have a daughter, your age, who just happens to be gay..."

"Mom, I get where you're going with this, but just because I'm gay, doesn't make me automatically attracted to every girl..."

"I know that, but I met her in New York, she's cute and seems really sweet. I think you two would really hit it off. What could one date possibly hurt?"

"I'm not really looking to date anyone right now."

"Why not? You aren't already seeing someone, are you?"

"Well...no..."

"Perfect. So you'll take her out on Saturday night then, how about dinner and a movie? Maybe you can show her around Philadelphia too?"

"I guess so."

"Great. I'll make the arrangements with her mother."

"Okay." Spencer sighed as she began walking toward the door. "I'll be home later."

* * *

><p>When Spencer arrived at Hanna's house, where she was promptly greeted by her girlfriend.<p>

"Hey, Spence." Hanna said as she leaned in to kiss the brunette.

"Hey. I brought the popcorn." Spencer said, giving Hanna the bag.

"Cool. I'll put this in the microwave, you go into the living room and start the movie. I'll be in in a minute."

"Okay."

When Hanna came into the living room, she sat down on the couch next to Spencer.

"Are you hungry?" Hanna asked as she lifted a piece of popcorn to Spencer's mouth.

"I'm always hungry." Spencer laughed.

Hanna smiled and moved closer to Spencer on the couch as the movie began. Hanna laid her head on Spencer's shoulder as Spencer wrapped her arm around the blonde.

About half way through the movie, Hanna and Spencer had lost interest and began making out on the couch. Hanna slowly unbuttoned Spencer's shirt as she felt Spencer's hands slide up underneath her own shirt. As they continued to kiss, Hanna felt that Spencer seemed a little tense.

"Hey, Spence?" Hanna said, breaking the kiss.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay? You seem a little distracted. Is something bothering you?"

"Sort of."

"What's wrong?"

"I need to tell you something, but I don't want you to be angry."

"You can tell me anything, Spence. What's bothering you?

"Well my parents' new clients just moved to Philadelphia and my mom's making me take their daughter out on Saturday night."

"Like on a date?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry, Hanna, I tried to get out of it, but my mom wouldn't take no for an answer. I feel so guilty, but I couldn't exactly tell her that I was seeing someone. I hope you're not mad because I..."

"Spence. It's okay. It's not your fault."

"You're not mad?"

"Well, I can't say I'm thrilled, but what were you supposed to do? I know you were protecting me...so…is she pretty?"

"I don't know, we've never met, I don't even know her name, but it doesn't make any difference to me, no one is prettier than you are."

"Aw. You're sweet." Hanna said, before kissing Spencer.

"Since I'm kinda tied up on Saturday, can I take you out to dinner Friday night?"

"I think that sounds great." Hanna said as she leaned in to kiss Spencer again.

Spencer smiled into the kiss as Hanna laid her down on the couch. Hanna finished unbuttoning Spencer's shirt and let it fall open. Hanna then began kissing Spencer's neck.

"Hanna." Spencer groaned as she felt the blonde begin roughly sucking on her pulse point.

Once Hanna had left her mark on Spencer's neck, she found Spencer's lips again as her hand traveled farther south. Hanna undid Spencer's belt buckle and unzipped her jeans. Spencer slid her hands up underneath Hanna's shirt until her hands were resting directly over Hanna's still covered breasts. Hanna slowly slipped her fingers underneath the fabric of Spencer's jeans and let them rest over her underwear for a moment. Spencer groaned and closed her eyes when she felt Hanna's fingers finally wander underneath her underwear.

"Fuck, Hanna." Spencer moaned as Hanna explored her most sensitive area.

A few moments later, Hanna and Spencer heard the sound of keys unlocking the front door.

"Fuck. My mom's home." Hanna said as she quickly got up off of Spencer.

Spencer then hurried to zip up her jeans and re-buckle her belt before struggling to re-button her shirt. Spencer finished buttoning the last button, just before Ashley Marin walked into the living room.

"Mom, you're home early." Hanna said looking up at her mother.

"Turns out we had less to discuss in the meeting than we expected...how are you, Spencer?"

"I'm fine, thanks." Spencer said, forcing herself to swallow the lump in her throat. "How about you, Ms. Marin?"

As Spencer waited for Ms. Marin's response, she sat on the couch feeling extremely nervous and very guilty, praying that Ms. Marin wouldn't be able to pick up the scent of her arousal.

"Glad to be home." Ashley said as her phone began ringing. "I'm gonna take this upstairs. Good night girls."

"Good night." Hanna and Spencer said in unison.

Once Ashley was upstairs, Hanna and Spencer both breathed an extreme sigh of relief.

"Holy crap. That was close." Spencer said, looking at Hanna. "You don't think she saw anything, do you?"

"No. I think we're safe."

"Good...why did she have to come home early?" Spencer sighed, obviously frustrated by her still very high level of arousal.

"Sorry, Spence."

"It's okay...I should get home." Spencer said as she stood up.

"I'll walk you out."

Hanna got up and followed Spencer into the foyer of the Marin house.

"You want me to pick you up for school tomorrow?" Spencer asked.

"Yep."

"Cool. I'll see you tomorrow morning, then. Text me before you go to bed, okay?"

"I will."

"Thanks. Goodnight, Hanna." Spencer said as she leaned in to kiss her girlfriend.

"Night, Spence."


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey, Spence." Emily said. "Do you think we could talk?"

"Sure. What do you want to talk about?"

"Samara."

"Is everything okay?"

"We're fine...it's just that...well…how do you know if you're ready to have sex?" Emily asked as she sat down on Spencer's bed.

Spencer smiled softly at her friend.

"You and Samara aren't already sleeping together?"

"No...we haven't done anything."

"Do you think Samara's ready to have sex?"

"I know she is. She's not a virgin."

"Well…do you want to sleep with her, Em?"

"I do and I find myself thinking about it a lot lately...I'm just nervous about losing my virginity. How do I know if I'm ready?"

"I wish I had a straight answer for you, but there really isn't one, unfortunately, it's not that black and white. You just have to go with the flow and let it happen. It's hard to explain, but I promise you, you'll know when the time is right…Samara isn't like pressuring you into having sex, is she?"

"Not at all. She's been nothing but sweet and patient with me."

"Good. I'm glad to hear that. If Samara really cares about you, like I think that she does, she'll wait for you."

"I know she will, but I also know that we're both a little frustrated and besides that, I'm the only one out of me, you, Aria and Hanna who's still a virgin, it's driving me crazy."

"Em, don't ever feel like you need to sleep with someone to fit in. You should have sex because you want to, not because you feel like you have to. Personally, I think it's really cool that you've held out for love. I wish I had had that kind of will-power."

"Thanks, Spence. You're a good friend." Emily said as she leaned over and hugged her friend.

"I'm always happy to help. So...not that I mind at all, but why are you asking me about this? It just seems like more of a conversation you'd have with Hanna."

"I have had a similar conversation with Hanna. She basically told me that Samara and I just need to fuck and get it over with."

Spencer laughed and shook her head. "That definitely sounds like a Hanna solution...but I'm really glad that things are going well between you and Samara."

"Thanks. Even my mom really likes her."

"You introduced her to your mom? Things must be getting pretty serious."

"I'm totally crazy about her, Spence."

"We really should all hang out together sometime. I feel like we haven't seen each other in a while."

"I know and I'd love for us all to hang out…Samara and I are going out on Friday night, but we could do something on Saturday, if you're free."

"I'd love to, but I can't. My mom set me up on a blind date with one of her clients' daughters." Spencer groaned.

"I take it you're not too thrilled about it?"

"Not at all...it's just that..." Spencer hesitated as she, for a second, considered telling Emily about she and Hanna.

"Just that what? Are you into someone else?

"Uh, no...I just really don't like blind dates. You know how I hate being set up."

"I understand, but who knows, she might actually be hot and you have been single for a while, which I totally don't get by the way."

"Me being single?"

"Yeah. I mean you're cute, sweet, funny and not to mention ridiculously smart. You're a total catch. Any girl would be lucky to have you and show you off."

"Thanks, Em."

"I will tell you, I even know a lot of straight girls who think you're hot." Emily said, elbowing Spencer in the stomach.

"Really?" Spencer smirked.

"Totally."

* * *

><p>On Friday evening, Spencer arrived right on time to pick Hanna up for their date. Spencer rang the door bell and waited for Hanna to answer. After a minute or so Hanna opened the door.<p>

"Hey, Spence." Hanna said as she pulled Spencer inside.

"Come upstairs with me." Hanna said as she took Spencer's hand and pulled her toward the stairs.

"Gladly." Spencer smirked as she followed Hanna up the stairs to her bedroom. "We could always just skip dinner and go straight to bed."

"You think I'm some kind of a cheap slut?"

"Well I was hoping..."

"You're such a pig." Hanna laughed and smacked Spencer with the back of her hand. "Sit down, I'll be ready to go in a few minutes."

"Okay." Spencer laughed as she sat down on Hanna's bed.

Spencer waited patiently as she watched Hanna apply various forms of make-up to her face.

"You don't need all of that." Spencer said as she stood up and walked over to the chair that her girlfriend was sitting in. "You're already so naturally beautiful."

Hanna smiled as she finished touching up her make-up. Spencer leaned down and rested her chin on Hanna's shoulder.

"We're good together, you know." Hanna said as she stared at both of their reflections in the mirror.

"Yes, we are." Spencer agreed.

Hanna then stood up and turned to face her girlfriend. Spencer stared lovingly into Hanna's eyes for a few long moments without speaking.

"I love you, Hanna." Spencer said, softy as she reached up to brush a strand of blonde hair out of Hanna's face.

"I love you too." Hanna said as she wrapped her arms around Spencer's neck and kissed her.

"You taste like strawberries." Spencer said when she broke the kiss.

"It's my new lip gloss...do you like it?"

"I love it." Spencer said as she leaned down and kissed Hanna again.

"I hoped you would."

"You ready to go to dinner?"

"Yep. Let's go." Hanna said, taking Spencer's hand as they walked out of the room together.

* * *

><p>The next evening Hanna found herself in Spencer's bedroom, helping her girlfriend pick out something to wear on her date.<p>

"I can't believe I'm actually helping you pick out something to wear on a date with another girl." Hanna said as she sifted through Spencer's closet.

"Here, put this on." Hanna said as she held up a gray and white argyle print sweater.

"Hanna, I'm so sorry about this. I should have just told my mom no. I feel awful about this whole thing...I can pretend to be sick..."

"Spence, it's okay." Hanna said as she placed her hand on Spencer's shoulder.

"Hanna, are you absolutely sure you're all right with this?" Spencer asked as she pulled off the shirt she was wearing and took the sweater from Hanna.

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't at all jealous, but you know that I trust you. What are you guys doing tonight anyway?"

"Dinner, a movie, then my mom wants me to show this girl around Philadelphia."

"Sounds like you've got a pretty full night...I guess there's no chance of me seeing you later tonight then..."

"The minute I get back from Philly, I'll come pick you up and you can stay over if you want."

"Good. Because I'm going to want to hear all about this date."

"I really don't think there's gonna be much to tell. I don't even know what to say to this girl." Spencer said as she smoothed a wrinkle out of her sweater. "I don't know anything about her...I don't even know her name. Do you think if I just don't talk, she'll get that I'm not interested?"

"Don't be rude to her, Spence, I know that's not your style."

"I just don't want her to get the wrong impression."

"Listen, don't be a jerk, just make sure not to lead her on."

A few minutes later, Spencer heard the door bell followed by her mother calling her downstairs.

"Ready to go meet your date?"

"I guess I really don't have a choice, do I?"

"Not really." Hanna said as she pulled a blazer out of the closet and tossed it to Spencer. "It's chilly you need a jacket."

"Thanks." Spencer said as she slipped the blazer on and began to head out of the room.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Hanna asked as she pointed to her cheek.

"Right. Sorry." Spencer said as she walked over and kissed Hanna.

"I love you." Hanna said, when she broke the kiss.

"I love you too...you're much better than all of my previous girlfriends...none of them ever let me date."

"You're an ass." Hanna laughed.

"I'm just kidding." Spencer said as she leaned in and pressed her lips to Hanna's again.

Spencer closed her eyes and deepened the kiss, brushing her tongue along Hanna's bottom lip. As they kissed, Spencer heard her mother call upstairs again.

"Jesus." Spencer groaned. "I'm coming, mom." She called out.

Both Spencer and Hanna filed out of the room. Spencer absently tugged a loose thread from the sleeve of her blazer as she and Hanna both walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Upon entering the kitchen, Spencer found her mother and the woman she had met a few days prior sitting at the kitchen island. Beside them, was a petite, dark-haired, somewhat pale-skinned girl with stunning hazel colored eyes.

"Hi, I'm Lacey." The girl said as she stood up and approached Spencer.

"I'm Spencer and this is my friend, Hanna."

"It's nice to meet you both." Lacey said, shifting her gaze from Spencer to Hanna.

"You too." Hanna said, with the slightest hint of sarcasm in her voice.

Hanna stood beside Spencer, slowly eyeing the girl up and down. Hanna's eyes focused on the slightly tight-fitting shirt that Lacey was wearing, the fabric wrinkled slightly as it pulled across the dark-haired girl's prominent chest. Hanna had been hoping that Spencer's date would be unattractive, but she couldn't be so lucky. Hanna watched as Lacey's gaze wandered up and down Spencer's body, making it quite obvious that she was no doubt undressing Spencer with her eyes. It was at this moment that Hanna's insecurities began to get the best of her, she knew that Spencer would never cheat on her, but that didn't make watching her girlfriend with another girl any easier.

"Do you want me to pick you up here later tonight?" Lacey's mother asked.

"I can drop her off at home." Spencer said. "We'll be in Philadelphia anyway so that's not a problem at all."

"Okay, great."

"So…are you ready to go?" Spencer asked.

"I'm ready if you are." Lacey said flirtatiously as she linked her arm through Spencer's.

"Okay, let's get going then."

And with that Hanna's heart ached as she watched Spencer walk out the door with another girl plastered to her side. Hanna so desperately longed to be able to go out on Spencer's arm, but until she was able to muster up the courage to go public with their relationship, Hanna's love for her best friend would have to remain confined to the privacy of a bedroom with the door shut tight, an empty house or a secluded corner at school. Hanna stood in the middle of the Hastings' kitchen and wrestled with her thoughts, eyes still focused on the door that Spencer and Lacey had walked out, just moments ago. Hanna fought back the tears that she felt prickling behind her eyes. Although Hanna knew that Spencer loved her, she wondered how long Spencer would wait around for her. Hanna constantly felt guilty about keeping their relationship a secret.

_Why should Spencer stay with someone like me, when there are tons of eligible girls throwing themselves at her? She deserves better. _Hanna thought.

Hanna was snapped out of her thoughts a moment later by the sound of Mrs. Hastings' voice.

"Hanna?" Veronica said.

"Sorry, what was that Missus Hastings?"

"I asked if you wanted to stay for dinner."

"Oh, I'd like to, but I can't…Spencer said I could come back over later when she gets home, if that's okay with you, that is."

"Of course, honey. You're always welcome here."

"Thanks. I should get home now. I'll see you later." Hanna smiled at both Mrs. Hastings and Lacey's mother before turning and letting herself out of the house.


	10. Chapter 10

"I really like your car." Lacey said as she looked around the interior of Spencer's immaculately polished Mercedes-Benz.

"Thank you. My parents bought it for me when I turned sixteen."

Lacey shifted her position in the passenger seat as she reached underneath her body, pulling out a tube of lip gloss that she had apparently been sitting on.

"This yours?" Lacey asked.

"No. Hanna's." Spencer said, taking the tube from Lacey and putting it into the cup holder. "She's always leaving her stuff in here."

Lacey smiled as she glanced over at Spencer.

"You know, Spencer, I have to tell you, you're even cuter than my mom said you were." Lacey said, eyes focused intently on Spencer's profile.

"Um, thanks..." Spencer said, blushing slightly. "So...how do you like Philadelphia, so far?" Spencer asked, quickly changing the topic.

"I like it a lot actually. It's pretty different from New York, but I like it…"

"That's good. Philadelphia really is a great city…what kind of restaurant would you like me to take you to tonight?"

"It doesn't matter, you know the city a lot better than I do, you pick."

"Okay."

"So…does your mom usually pick your dates for you?" Lacey asked.

"Never. This is the first one."

"At least she's cool with your sexuality. When I met her in New York, she and your dad talked non-stop about you. They seem really cool. Did you have a hard time coming out to them?"

"Not really. I just sat them down and told them straight up that I was gay and whether they accept it or not, it's who I am and it won't change. They've been really supportive of me. What about you? How were your parents when you told them?"

"My parents didn't exactly find out the way I wanted them to. My mom sort of found out by accident…"

"What happened?"

"She came home from work early one afternoon and caught me, naked in bed with my girlfriend."

"Oh God, that's awful." Spencer said as she thought about a few nights before when she and Hanna had almost found themselves in a similar situation with Ms. Marin. "How did she react?"

"She was actually pretty calm about it. She left the room, let us get dressed, my girlfriend left, then my mom and I talked. She was really surprised, but not angry. She was also very understanding and turned out to be really supportive."

"Wow. That's great."

"Yeah, I was glad to have my mom on my side. She helped me come out to my dad, he wasn't as easy though, he took it pretty hard. He didn't speak to me for like a month, things were pretty tense between us for a while."

"How's your relationship now?"

"We're fine. Our relationship is even stronger now than it ever was."

"I'm glad to hear that."

* * *

><p>As Spencer and Lacey had dinner together, Lacey noticed that Spencer seemed to be very tense and uncomfortable as she had taken to mainly just pushing her food around on her plate.<p>

"Spencer?" Lacey said as she caught Spencer staring off into the distance.

"Sorry…what?" Spencer said, focusing her attention back to her dinner.

"Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, why do you ask?"

"It's just that, I couldn't help but notice, you've been pretty quiet since we got here, you've barely eaten anything and you won't look at me." Is something wrong?" Lacey asked. "Is it something I did?"

"Not at all…I'm fine."

"Spencer, it's okay if you're not into this whole blind date thing, I understand. After dinner you can just take me home and we'll call it a night."

"Lacey…"

"It's okay. I was crazy to think that I actually had a chance with you, anyway. You're totally out of my league."

"No, Lacey, you're beautiful, really you are…it's just that…I feel like I need to be honest with you about something...I sort of already have a girlfriend."

"Hanna's your girlfriend, isn't she?"

"Yeah. I'm really sorry about this. It's just that she isn't exactly out yet and my mom set up this date…" Spencer rambled. "I couldn't tell her I was already dating someone, she would have demanded to know who… I'm so sorry, I feel like such a jerk-"

"It's okay. I totally understand…I've been the closeted girl in the relationship and I've since dated a closeted girl. It's not easy."

"It sure isn't."

"How long have you and Hanna been together?"

"We've been dating for a little over a month, but we've known each other for years. She's my best friend."

"Aw, you're so lucky to be dating your best friend. I kinda got the feeling that Hanna didn't really like me when we met at your house…now I know why. You guys are pretty cute together though."

"Thanks."

"Does anyone know about you two?"

"No. You're the first person I've ever told. We haven't even told our closest friends…listen, I'm really sorry, I'm sitting here on a date with you, talking about another girl. I'm such an ass."

"You're not. You can talk to me…you're having a tough time dealing with the fact that Hanna's not out, aren't you?"

"I guess maybe a little. I mean, I love Hanna with all of my heart and I totally understand that she isn't ready for people to know about us yet and I'm okay with that…but at the same time it'd be so nice to be able to just hold her hand when we go out or kiss her goodbye without having to worry about who might be watching. Not to mention, it totally sucks always having to lie to our friends and families about what we're doing. I feel guilty for lying, but I need to be loyal to Hanna."

"I get that you're frustrated to a point and I know your intentions are good, but don't push her too hard, you'll only end up hurting your relationship." Lacey said. "Believe me, I know. I pushed one of my ex-girlfriends way too hard to come out, it ended badly…I should have been supportive, especially because I never got to come out in the way that I wanted to, but I acted like a jerk, she broke up with me and we never even spoke again."

"I'm sorry…"

"It's okay."

"So what do I do? I don't want that to happen to Hanna and I, but we can't keep hiding our relationship forever."

"The best thing you can do for her is be supportive. Just let Hanna know that you love her and when she's ready to come out, you'll be there for her. She needs to decide for herself when the time is right."

"Thanks. I just wish Hanna would stop caring so much about what other people think." Spencer sighed.

"Unfortunately, not everyone has that great 'screw the world,' mentality that you have."

Spencer smiled softly at Lacey.

"Just be patient with her." Lacey said as she placed her hand on top of Spencer's. "We can't all be as brave as you."

* * *

><p>"My house is this one up here." Lacey said as Spencer approached her driveway, later that night.<p>

When Spencer pulled into the driveway, she parked her car and leaned back against the headrest.

"Lacey, thank you for listening to me spill my guts tonight. It was nice being able to finally talk to someone about Hanna and I. I really needed that."

"I'm happy to help and I'd really like to hang out again, just as friends of course."

"Me too."

"Can I give you my phone number?"

"Sure. I'll give you mine too."

"Maybe next time Hanna can even join us." Lacey said.

"That'd be great."

"You know, although things between us didn't turn out the way I had hoped they would, I still had a really nice time with you, tonight. Thanks for dinner and the movie." Lacey said as she leaned over and kissed Spencer on the cheek. "You're really sweet."

"Thanks."

"I should go. I'm sure you probably want to go see your girlfriend. Don't be afraid to call me if you ever need to talk. By the way, Spencer, I think Hanna's a very lucky girl." Lacey said as she opened the car door and stepped out. "Goodnight."


	11. Chapter 11

"So...how was your date?" Hanna asked as she sat down on Spencer's bed. "Did that slut try anything with you? Because if she so much as touched you I'll..."

"Han, calm down she's not a slut. She's really nice and she didn't try anything."

"Are you sure? Because I saw the way she was looking at you before you left, stripping you with her eyes. She made it pretty clear that she wanted your tongue all over her-"

"Hanna, relax, okay?" Spencer said, not allowing Hanna to finish her sentence. "Lacey didn't try anything, I promise. I told her the truth about our relationship at dinner tonight."

"You did?"

"Yeah, I was completely honest with her." Spencer said as she sat down on the bed next to Hanna. "I told her that my mom set up the date because she doesn't know about us. Lacey was really understanding. She respects the fact that you and I are already in a relationship and she wants to be friends with both of us."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Lacey's actually pretty cool...were you honestly that worried? You know you can trust me, Hanna."

"I do trust you. It just made me so crazy to see another girl hanging all over you and your mom was so excited about you going out with Lacey...I just got a little jealous."

"Don't worry. I'm always gonna be faithful to you. I want you to know that there wasn't a single minute that I wasn't thinking about you tonight." Spencer said as she lifted Hanna's chin until their lips met.

When she broke the kiss, Spencer spent a few long moments staring into Hanna's eyes.

"I've never felt for anyone else the way I feel for you." Spencer said, as she tucked a strand of Hanna's hair behind her ear.

"I feel the same way about you, Spence."

Spencer smiled as she leaned in and kissed her girlfriend again. Hanna closed her eyes as she began to lose herself in Spencer's kiss. Spencer closed her own eyes and leaned into Hanna's body as she slowly slipped her tongue into the blonde's mouth. Spencer slowly guided Hanna's body downward onto the bed, until Hanna was lying underneath her. As they continued to kiss, the girls heard a knock at the bedroom door. Spencer opened her eyes and broke the kiss.

"Hold that thought." Spencer said as she leaned down and kissed Hanna once more before getting up off of the bed.

"Come in." Spencer called out.

"Hi girls." Veronica said, as she entered the room. "I thought I heard you come in."

"Hi mom…did you need something?"

"I just wanted to find out how your date went."

"It was fine."

"Are you and Lacey going to go out again soon?"

"If we do, it'll just be as friends. I like her, we had a good time and everything, but I just don't think we're right for each other. I hope you're not angry."

"Of course I'm not angry, sweetheart…"

"Good. Promise me that you won't set me up with any more girls...I'm really not looking to date anyone right now."

"I'm sorry, Spencer. I should have listened when you tried to tell me that before."

"It's okay…but it's been kind of a long night, I think Hanna and I are gonna go to bed."

"All right. Good night girls."

"Good night Missus Hastings."

"Night mom."

"So, can I borrow something to sleep in?" Hanna asked.

"Sure you can."

"Thanks."

"I'll be right back." Spencer said. "I'm gonna go wash my face."

When Spencer came back into the room, she found that Hanna was already lying in bed. Hanna watched as Spencer pulled her sweater off and tossed it into the closet. Once Spencer had finished changing her clothes, she got into bed next to Hanna.

"I'm so glad you're back. I was going crazy the whole time you were on that date, you don't even know."

"Aw, Han. I told you, you don't have anything to worry about. Come here." Spencer said as she put her arm around her girlfriend.

Hanna then laid her head on Spencer's chest.

"I'm sorry about tonight, I really do feel terrible about going out with another girl." Spencer said as she gently ran her fingers through Hanna's hair.

"You didn't do anything wrong."

"I still feel bad and if you'd be willing to give me the chance, I'd like to make it up to you."

"How exactly do you plan on doing that?" Hanna asked as she slid her hand up underneath Spencer's t shirt and began rubbing small circles on her abdomen.

"Well...how about if we spend next weekend together in Philadelphia. Just the two of us…it's unlikely that we'd run into anyone that we know. Aria and Fitz always go on dates in Philly and they never see anyone from school."

"That's a great idea, Spence."

"Perfect. I'll take you out for a nice dinner and I'll even rent us a hotel room, we can spend the whole night together."

"You'd do that for me?"

"Of course I would. I love you so much, Hanna."

"I love you too. You're the best girlfriend anyone could ever ask for." Hanna said as she wrapped her arms tightly around Spencer. "So…do you wanna pick up where we left off before your mom walked in?"

"Do you think you can keep your voice down? You're a screamer and you know Melissa's home for the weekend, she's just down the hall…"

"I'll be quiet…"

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Okay then." Spencer said as she rolled over on top of Hanna and leaned down to kiss her.

* * *

><p>Late the next morning, Spencer was awakened by the sound of her phone ringing. Spencer reached over to her nightstand and picked up her phone and checked the called ID, noticing that it was Emily.<p>

"Hey, Em, what's up?"

"Hey. How was your blind date last night?"

"It was okay."

"Just okay? I guess that means there won't be a second date?"

"I don't think so. She's pretty cool, just not my type."

"Oh, well listen, I'm calling because I wanted to see if you wanted to go out to lunch with me, Aria and Samara."

"Sure, I'd love to come."

"Great, meet us the Grille at like twelve thirty. I'm gonna call Hanna and see if she wants to come too."

"I'll call her. If she says yes, I'll go pick her up on my way over."

"Okay, sounds good. See you soon."

"Okay, bye Em."

Spencer ended the call and set her phone back down on the night stand.

"What did Emily want?" Hanna asked.

"She wanted to know if we wanted to go to lunch with her, Aria and Samara."

Spencer then heard a knock at her bedroom door.

"Come in." Spencer said as she sat up in bed.  
>"Hey, Spence." Melissa said as she walked into the room. "Mom, dad and I are going to the country club for brunch, I'm supposed to see if you and Hanna want to come with us."<p>

"We would, but we can't. We already have plans with Emily, Aria and Emily's girlfriend."

"Okay. In that case we're gonna leave now. I guess I'll see you guys later." Melissa said as she turned to leave the room.

"We should get ready to go." Spencer said. "We don't have a lot of time…you wanna shower first?"

"Why don't we save some water and just shower together?" Hanna smirked.

"Sounds good to me…who knew you were such a conservationist?" Spencer laughed.


	12. Chapter 12

"Hey, Spence. Hey, Han." Emily said as Spencer and Hanna sat down at the table of one of their favorite restaurants.

"Hey guys." Spencer replied. "Samara, it's good to see you again. Sorry we haven't had much of a chance to hang out."

"It's okay. We're all pretty busy, I understand."

After a few minutes a young, blonde woman approached the table to take everyone's orders.

"So, Spence." Aria said, handing her menu back to the waitress. "Emily tells me you had a blind date last night?"

"Yeah, my mom set me up with a client's daughter."

"How'd it go?"

"It was all right. She's cool, but we'll never be anything more than friends."

"You weren't into her?" Aria asked. "I'd say that hickey on your neck says otherwise."

Spencer then reached up and covered the marks on her neck with her hand.

"Let me see." Emily said as she reached across the table and pulled Spencer's hand away.

"Holy crap." Emily said, staring at marks on Spencer's neck.

"So we made out a little bit. It's no big deal." Spencer shrugged.

"Don't you think that's a little mean to make out with her if you don't have any interest in dating?" Aria asked.

"Not, really. She's cool with just being friends. Just because we're not interested in a relationship doesn't mean we still can't have a little fun."

"Sounds like someone's a bit of a player." Samara laughed. "Nice philosophy though, why tie yourself down to just one girl when you can have as many as you want?"

"Don't encourage her." Hanna laughed. "Spencer's got a big enough ego as it is."

"And I take offense to that comment, by the way." Emily said, glaring at Samara. "Am I tying you down?"

"No. Of course not. I love being with you." Samara said, leaning over and giving Emily a quick peck on the cheek. "I'm lucky to even have gotten a girl like you at all."

"You better mean that." Emily grumbled.

"I do. Honest." Samara said, lacing her fingers with Emily's.

"Well, I'm personally glad that you didn't hit it off with your date last night..." Hanna said.

"Always pulling for my misery." Spencer chuckled. "Thanks, Han. I appreciate it."

"I didn't mean it like that, I just think that you can do better. She really wasn't your type. Besides, I always pictured you with a blonde anyway."

"I guess I do usually tend to favor blondes." Spencer smiled.

"I know. I totally saw you checking out our waitress." Hanna said.

"I was not."

"You so were. Just admit it."

"Wait…did you say that you met Spencer's date last night?" Aria asked, looking across the table at Hanna.

"Yeah. I stopped over to help Spencer pick out something to wear...I just wanted to make sure that she didn't wear anything too nerdy. I mean, let's face it, the girl can use all the help she can get."

"I actually like Spencer's style, a lot." Samara said. "She's definitely got a classy, preppy thing going on and plaid's totally making a come back so she's already ahead of the game."

"Thanks Samara. I knew I always liked you." Spencer laughed.

"I will admit...not everyone can make the whole nerdy motif work for them, but Spence does a pretty good job." Hanna said, placing her hand on the brunette's shoulder.

"Thanks, Han."

"So, I think we've about covered Spencer's love life..." Aria said. "What about you, Hanna? Do you have any male prospects on the horizon?"

"No way. Guys are jerks. Girls should really just hit it and quit it. Guys are way too much trouble."

"Well, what about Caleb?" Emily asked. "He really cared about you. Any chance that you guys might get back together?"

"That's never gonna happen. I mean, I still care about him a lot and everything, but we're not right for each other. We're better off as friends."

"We're better off as friends. The most dreaded sentence in the male vocabulary." Samara laughed.

"No, there's definitely one better." Spencer countered. "I love you...but like a brother."

"Touché Spencer. That's way worse." Samara said as everyone at the table shared a laugh.

"Seriously though, Han." Aria said. "There are a lot of cute new guys at Rosewood this year."

"Yeah, sophomores." Hanna said. "As if I would ever date a sophomore."

"You should know better, Aria." Emily said. "There's no way in hell that the homecoming queen would ever be caught dead with a sophomore."

"I just need someone more prestigious." Hanna said as she subtly laced her fingers with Spencer's, underneath the table. "I have to maintain the status quo, after all."

Upon completion of her sentence, Aria and Emily just stared at Hanna.

"What?" Hanna said, when she noticed her friends looking at her.

"We're just surprised by your new, expanded vocabulary, that's all." Aria said.

"I think you've been spending way too much time with Spencer." Emily laughed.

It wasn't long before the waitress returned again with everyone's orders.

"So...we should definitely do this more often. I'm having a lot of fun with you guys." Samara said as she lifted a small bite of salad to her mouth. "You guys wanna hang out with Emily and I next weekend? We could hit up the mall, maybe see a movie or something."

"That sounds great." Aria said. "I'm definitely in."

"Cool." Samara replied, before focusing her attention to Spencer and Hanna. "How about you guys?"

"I'd like to, but I can't." Spencer said. "I have to spend the weekend with my parents in Philly, helping move stuff into my sister's new house."

"That sound like a fun weekend." Emily said sarcastically. "How about you, Han? You never turn down a trip to the mall."

Spencer hoped that Hanna would be able to quickly come up with an equally convincing lie, so that they wouldn't have to cancel their date.

"I'd love to go with you guys, but I can't either. I'm gonna be in Maryland with my dad for most of the weekend. He wants Kate and I to bond before the wedding this spring." Hanna sighed. "Believe me I'd much rather hang out with you guys."

Spencer breathed a small, almost inaudible sigh of relief at Hanna's response.

"I guess it'll just be the three of us then." Emily said.

"Can I get you ladies anything else?" The waitress asked.

"Would I be able to get a cup of coffee, please?" Samara asked.

"Sure. Anyone else?" The waitress asked, looking at Spencer.

Spencer looked around the table at her friends. No one indicated that they wanted anything.

"No, I think we're good, thanks." Spencer replied.

"Okay. Will this be all on separate checks?"

"You can put ours together." Samara said, motioning to herself and Emily.

"You can put ours on one check too." Spencer said, pointing to Hanna.

"All right. I'll be back in a minute with your coffee and checks."

"Wow Han, what did you have to do to get Spencer to buy you lunch?" Aria asked.

"I owe her." Spencer said. "She bought my dinner the other night when I forgot my wallet."

Once the waitress brought the checks, Spencer picked up hers and stood up.

"You're not leaving yet are you, Spence?" Aria asked. "You in a hurry or something?"

"No, I just wanna go pay for this, I need to get change for a tip. I'll be back."

"I'll walk over with you." Hanna said. "I need to use the restroom anyway."

"Okay. Let's go." Spencer said.

Samara watched Hanna and Spencer walk away until they were completely out of sight.

"Well, they're totally sleeping together." Samara said, casually raising her coffee cup to her lips.

"What? Spencer and Hanna?" Emily asked. "That's not possible."

"Come on, you guys can't feel the sexual tension between the two of them? It's ridiculous. If they aren't already sleeping together they definitely wanna be."

"There's no way." Emily said.

"Come on, they practically have sex every time they look at each other." Samara laughed.

"Hanna's totally straight." Aria said. "I think you need to send your gaydar out for repair."

"A lot of girls experiment, Aria." Samara said, matter-of-factly.

"Not Hanna. There's no way. She's been totally guy-crazy for as long as I've known her. And Spencer would never go after Hanna anyway, she knows that she's straight."

"Yeah and lesbians love straight girls." Samara replied. "That's part of the appeal."

"Why?" Aria asked.

"Because there's always that little bit of hope that you might be the one that they'd switch teams for. It's a challenge."

"It's true." Emily agreed. "That's how I always felt about Alison, but I still don't think anything's going on between Spencer and Hanna."

"Yeah and even if Hanna ever did hook up with a girl, it'd never be Spencer." Aria said. "There's no way they'd last as a couple. They're constantly bickering with each other."

"Please. That's probably like foreplay to them." Samara said as she added another packet of sugar to her coffee.

"I still agree with Aria." Emily said. "They're friends, but I really don't think they'd ever be compatible as a couple."

"If you say so, Em. You guys know them better, but I still think there's a spark between them."

After Spencer had paid the bill, she ventured into the restroom in search of Hanna. Spencer found her girlfriend standing at the sink, applying a fresh coat of lip gloss.

"Thanks for paying for my lunch, Spence." Hanna said as she turned around and kissed the brunette. "But you really didn't have to do that."

"Yes I did. What kind of a person would I be if I let my gorgeous girlfriend pay for her own food? Besides, I'm just glad that you came up with that whole having to visit your dad next weekend story. That was genius."

"You're not the only smart one in this relationship. I had to come up with something good. There's no way I'd ever miss out on a romantic weekend with you."

"I can't wait. We're gonna have a great time." Spencer said as she planted her hands on the blonde's waist and kissed her.

Hanna slipped her arms over Spencer's shoulders and buried her hands into the brunette's hair. Spencer leaned Hanna against the counter as she dominated the kiss, slipping her tongue into Hanna's mouth. As the kiss became more and more heated, Spencer gently slipped her hands down to her girlfriend's thighs and lifted Hanna up onto the bathroom counter, without breaking their lip-lock. Spencer wedged her body in between Hanna's legs as she aggressively attacked Hanna's lips with her own. As they continued to kiss, Hanna wrapped her legs tightly around Spencer's waist. Spencer's hands slipped up underneath Hanna's shirt as she began kissing the blonde's neck. Hanna closed her eyes and groaned softly as she felt Spencer's lips make contact with the center of her throat.

"Spence…"

"Yeah, babe?" Spencer mumbled, barely breaking contact with Hanna's neck.

"You know that we're in a public bathroom…" Hanna groaned as she slipped her hands up Spencer's chest and over her shoulders.

"You're right." Spencer said as she pulled back and looked into Hanna's eyes. "We better stop before this goes too far."

Spencer leaned in and placed another kiss on Hanna's lips. Hanna then loosened the grip she held around Spencer's waist and allowed Spencer to help her down off of the counter.

"We really should get back out there." Hanna said.

Spencer walked over to the door and opened it, motioning for Hanna to go first.

"After you." Spencer said, smiling brightly at her girlfriend.


	13. Chapter 13

Hanna couldn't have been happier on Friday evening when she and Spencer both found themselves pulling into the parking lot of the upscale hotel, where Spencer had rented a room. Spencer parked her car, got out and walked around to open Hanna's door.

"You're too cute." Hanna said as she stepped out of the car.

Once they had checked into the hotel, Hanna and Spencer took the elevator to their room. Spencer inserted the key card into the door and pushed it open. Hanna and Spencer both discarded their belongings on the couch in the corner of the room.

"Spence, this room is gorgeous." Hanna said, looking around at the fancy, expensive looking decor.

"Not half as gorgeous as you are." Spencer smiled as she scooped Hanna up into her arms and carried her across the room to the bed.

"I love you." Hanna wrapped her arms around Spencer's neck and kissed her.

"I love you too." Spencer replied, setting Hanna down on the huge king-sized bed. "We're gonna have a great weekend together."

"We definitely are."

Spencer leaned down to kiss Hanna again as she got onto the bed, straddling Hanna's waist. Hanna then reached up and grabbed Spencer's shirt, pulling the brunette down on top of her. As they kissed, Hanna found the buttons on Spencer's shirt and slowly began undoing them, one by one.

"What do you say, we put the 'do not disturb' sign up on the door?" Hanna asked, running her hands up over Spencer's shoulders.

"We will...but later. We don't have much time before our dinner reservation and I still need to shower."

"We totally have time for a quickie."

"We have time for one, but the last thing I wanna do is cheapen the mood with a quickie. We're gonna have a nice romantic dinner together and when we get back here tonight, I plan on taking my time and making slow, passionate love to you all night long, Hanna."

"Aw, Spence. Who knew you were such a romantic?"

"I've always been a romantic, you just really bring it out in me, but right now I should go shower, otherwise we'll never make our dinner reservation." Spencer leaned down to kiss Hanna once more before getting up off of the bed.

"I guess I'll get dressed, then. I even bought a new dress especially for tonight."

"Great. I can't wait to see you in it." Spencer smiled, before disappearing into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>When Spencer got out of the shower, she quickly dried her hair before putting on the short, black dress that she had picked out for the evening. Once she had finished getting dressed, Spencer walked back into the bedroom where she found Hanna staring into the mirror on the dresser, applying a fresh coat of lipstick to her lips.<p>

"Can you zip me up?" Hanna asked, sensing Spencer's presence in the room.

"Sure." Spencer walked over to the blonde, placed one hand on her back and slowly pulled the zipper upward.

So far Spencer had only seen the back of Hanna's dress, but she already liked what she saw.

"Thank you." Hanna stood up and turned around to face Spencer.

Spencer's eyes slowly wandered downward. Hanna's dress complemented her figure very well. The dark blue, strapless, knee length dress that Hanna had picked out was form-fitting, but not too tight. Spencer couldn't help but let her eyes wander to Hanna's breasts. The dress did wonders for Hanna's cleavage. Spencer's eyes moved even lower still to the black hosiery that so wonderfully accentuated Hanna's legs.

"What do you think?" Hanna asked, feeling slightly self conscious as she watched Spencer's eyes travel all over her body.

"Hanna, you look absolutely incredible."

"You don't think this dress makes me look fat? I really liked it when I tried it on at the mall, but now I'm not so sure..."

"Are you kidding me?" Spencer said, cutting Hanna off. "You look amazing."

"Thanks, Spence." Hanna smiled. "I just can't believe I actually fit into a dress like this...can I ask you something?"

"Ask me anything." Spencer said, placing her hands on her girlfriend's waist.

"I want you to be completely honest with me, okay?"

"Of course."

"Would you ever have considered dating me when I was heavier? Like when Alison was alive?"

"Hanna, look at me." Spencer said, lifting Hanna's chin to meet her gaze. "You're way too hard on yourself. You're beautiful now, but that doesn't mean you weren't beautiful before. Your weight never made any difference to me, I've always wanted to be with you."

"Do you mean that?"

"Of course I do. I know Alison used to tease you about your weight and believe me, I gave her hell for it."

"Thank you for sticking up for me."

Spencer only responded by placing a kiss on Hanna's forehead.

"I have a surprise for you." Spencer said.

"What is it?"

"Hold on a second." Spencer said, walking over to her bag and pulling out a large square, black velvet box.

"I was going to wait until after dinner to give you this." Spencer walked back over to Hanna and opened the box, revealing a diamond pendant on a white gold chain. "But, I changed my mind. I want you to have it now."

"Do you like it?" Spencer asked, staring down at the pendant in the box before making eye contact with Hanna again.

"Spencer, I love it." Hanna leaned in and pressed her lips to Spencer's.

Spencer took the necklace from its box, laid it against Hanna's skin and closed the clasp behind her neck.

"It's perfect." Spencer said, admiring the way the light reflected off of the diamond.

"This probably cost you a fortune." Hanna said, touching the diamond around her neck.

"It's only money and as long as you're with me, it'll be nothing but the best for you, Hanna. You deserve it."

"Thank you so much." Hanna said, placing her hand on Spencer's face and kissing her.

"You're welcome. Now, let's go to dinner. We're gonna be late."

* * *

><p>When Hanna and Spencer got to the restaurant, they approached the maître d,' a slim middle-aged woman with dark hair.<p>

"Good evening. Do you have a reservation tonight?" The woman asked.

"Yes, it's under Hastings."

"Here it is. Spencer Hastings. Reservation for two." The woman picked up two menus and turned around. "Right this way, please."

Hanna linked her arm with Spencer's as they were taken to a beautifully set table for two, illuminated only by a single flickering candle in the center of the table, which created an alluring and very romantic atmosphere.

"Your waiter will be with you in a moment." The hostess said. "Enjoy your dinner."

Hanna and Spencer both sat down and opened their menus.

"Everything is so expensive." Hanna said, browsing the pages of the menu.

"Don't worry about it. Have whatever you want. This whole weekend is all about you."

* * *

><p>"How's your food?" Spencer asked, looking across the table at Hanna.<p>

"It's great, but I really love just being here with you."

"I love being here with you too." Spencer said, reaching across the table and taking her girlfriend's hands in her own. "You look so beautiful tonight. I've got to be the luckiest girl in the whole world."

"You're sweet, but I really think that I'm the lucky one here. I obviously have the cutest, sweetest girlfriend ever."

"Thanks, Han. So…do you want me to order any dessert or anything?"

"How about if we skip dessert and head back to the hotel room a little early?"

"That sounds like an amazing idea."

When they got back to hotel, Spencer parked her car and once again stepped out to open Hanna's door for her. Spencer extended her hand to her girlfriend and helped her out of the car. As they began walking toward the front door of the hotel, Hanna reached down and took Spencer's hand, lacing their fingers together.

"Hanna, are you sure..."

"It's okay, Spence."

When they reached the front of the hotel, Hanna wrapped her arms around Spencer's neck and pressed her lips to the brunette's. Spencer closed her eyes and slid her hands down to the small of the blonde's back, savoring the moment as she and Hanna shared their first ever non-concealed, public kiss.

"Thank you, for tonight." Hanna said. "This has been one of the best nights of my life."

"It's not over just yet, sweetheart." Spencer said as they walked into the hotel lobby.

Spencer and Hanna walked over to the elevator and stepped inside. When they got back to their room, Spencer inserted the key card into the door and motioned for Hanna to go inside first. Spencer then followed the blonde inside and took a moment to hang the 'do not disturb' tag on the door, before closing and locking it behind her. Spencer walked over to Hanna and placed her hands on the blonde's hips as she kissed her girlfriend. Hanna reached around to Spencer's back and undid the zipper on her dress. Spencer slipped her dress down her torso, allowing it to fall into a heap on the floor at her feet.

"Why don't you go ahead and get into bed?" Hanna said, placing her hand on Spencer's chest. "I'll be right back."

Spencer watched as Hanna disappeared into the bathroom. As soon as she was gone, Spencer quickly stripped off her bra and panties and got into bed under the blanket. After just a few minutes, Hanna came out of the bathroom, wearing a deep red, lace camisole as well as a pair of tiny, black lace panties. Hanna was also still wearing her black, thigh-high stockings, which were held perfectly in place by a black lace garter belt around her waist. Spencer looked over and saw her girlfriend standing in the bathroom doorway, she immediately felt her heart begin to race as Hanna began walking over toward the bed.

"Did you already take your underwear off?" Hanna asked, noticing Spencer lying in bed with the blanket pulled up to her neck.

"Yes." Spencer said, swallowing the lump in her throat to speak.

"Good, maybe you can help me with mine, then?" Hanna asked, getting in bed next to Spencer.

"I…I'd love to." Spencer leaned over and tucked a strand of Hanna's hair behind her ear before placing a chaste kiss on the blonde's lips.


	14. Chapter 14

Early the next morning, Hanna found herself still completely naked, except for the diamond necklace around her neck that Spencer had given her the night before. Hanna opened her eyes and smiled to herself, enjoying the warmth of Spencer's body pressed tightly against her back. Spencer moved Hanna's hair out of the way and gently kissed the blonde's neck. A slight chill ran down Hanna's spine when she felt Spencer kiss the junction between her neck and shoulder.

"That feels nice." Hanna moaned softly as Spencer kissed the sensitive flesh just behind her ear.

Hanna then slowly rolled over to face her girlfriend.

"Morning." Spencer propped herself up on one elbow as she stared Hanna in the eyes. "How'd you sleep?"

"Great...last night was totally amazing."

"It was, wasn't it?" Spencer said, a self-satisfied smile creeping across her lips.

"I see most of my lipstick ended up all over your face." Hanna laughed, as she reached up and used the heel of her hand to wipe the lipstick from Spencer's cheek. "That's the last time I buy make-up from the bargain bin."

"Hey, I like having your lipstick on me. I wanted to leave it there." Spencer laughed as she reached up and touched the spot on her face where her girlfriend's hand had just been. "I want everyone to be jealous that I quite obviously got some last night…"

"You know we've still got this room until tomorrow…maybe you'll even get lucky again tonight."

"Just maybe?" Spencer fake pouted.

"Okay, okay more like definitely." Hanna laughed. "Let's face it Spence, you were getting laid the minute you came up with this whole romantic weekend idea."

Spencer smiled and moved closer to Hanna as she placed a kiss on the blonde's lips.

"You know, we don't even have to wait until tonight…I still have the 'do not disturb' tag up on the door and we're already naked anyway. We should get a head start and do it right now."

"You really like morning sex, don't you?" Hanna laughed as she wrapped her arms around Spencer.

"Yep. It's not my fault though, I'm usually really horny when I wake up from fantasizing about you all night."

Spencer then shifted her position on the bed and reached underneath the blanket, pulling out Hanna's garter belt and stockings, which had become tangled in the sheets at some point during a moment of passion.

"Speaking of fantasies, do you think that you could wear stuff like this all the time?"

"So that's what you get off on, huh? You like lingerie?" Hanna leaned over and kissed Spencer.

"I like it on you...a lot."

"Really?" Hanna smirked.

"Let me put it this way for you, Han...I nearly finished the second I saw you walk out of the bathroom last night."

"You exaggerate."

"Not really...my mind and body were nowhere near prepared to handle that much sexy all at once. You looked even more amazing than I ever could have imagined."

"Well, mission accomplished then..." Hanna smiled and took the garter belt from Spencer. "If lingerie is what turns you on, I guess I'll have to invest in some more." Hanna said, swinging the garter belt back and forth on her index finger.

"I'd be more then happy to take you shopping and help pick some things out." Spencer laid back down on the bed, placing her hands behind her head as she began fantasizing about all of the skimpy lingerie she'd like to see her girlfriend in.

"Sounds good to me." Hanna said, moving closer to Spencer and laying her head on the brunette's chest.

"So, are you hungry? You wanna order room service or something?"

"Yeah, but I'm not quite ready to get out of bed yet. Can we just cuddle for a little while?"

"Of course we can."

Spencer sat up a little, leaning her back against the headboard of the bed. She then lifted her arm and placed it around Hanna's shoulder.

"This is amazing." Hanna said, wrapping her arms around Spencer's body.

"What's that?"

"Just being here with you, like this."

"I agree. We don't have to worry about anyone interrupting us…it's just you and me for the whole weekend….I really wish I could wake up next to you every morning." Spencer said as she pulled Hanna against her chest, resting her chin on top of the blonde's head.

"Me too, Spence. I love you."

"I love you too, Hanna." Spencer said, before leaning down and placing a kiss on top of Hanna's head.

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon, after sharing a romantic, intimate lunch at a small open-air Italian café in the heart of downtown Philadelphia, Spencer and Hanna found themselves walking through a large, beautifully landscaped park near their hotel.<p>

"Thanks for lunch, Spence. I really liked the café."

Hanna reached down and took Spencer's hand in her own. Hanna then began swinging their intertwined hands back and forth.

"You're welcome. It's one of my favorite places, they make the best cappuccinos and I really like sitting outside. It turned out to be a beautiful day."

"You're right…hey, Spence?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for going to so much trouble to give me one of the best weekends of my life. I couldn't be happier right now."

"This has been one of the best weekends of your life?"

"Definitely. Spending time with you makes me happy. I've never felt like this with anyone else."

"Neither have I." Spencer smiled as they walked by a huge fountain in the middle of the park.

"Can I borrow a quarter?" Hanna asked, looking over at the fountain, then at Spencer. "I want to make a wish."

"Sure." Spencer said, digging around in her pocket. "Her you go."

"Thanks."

Hanna closed her eyes and grew silent for a moment, before tossing the coin into the fountain.

"What did you wish for?"

"If I tell you, it'll never come true."

"Well…did your wish at least have something to do with me?"

"Maybe." Hanna smirked as she reached up and placed her hand on Spencer's cheek.

Hanna then leaned forward and gently placed a kiss on Spencer's lips. When Hanna pulled away, she leaned into Spencer's ear.

"What do you say we go back to our room? I've been dying to try out the Jacuzzi in the bathroom." Hanna whispered into Spencer's ear. "Maybe you could join me?" Hanna said, gently running her fingers over the back of Spencer's neck.

"Let's go right now." Spencer said, grabbing the blonde's hand and practically running in the direction of the hotel.

* * *

><p>When they got back to the hotel room, Spencer quickly unbuttoned her own shirt, pulled it off and tossed it onto the bed.<p>

"There's a sight I never get tired of." Hanna laughed as she walked over to Spencer and draped her arms over the brunette's shoulders.

Spencer smiled and leaned in to kiss Hanna. As they kissed, Hanna's fingers wandered down to the button on Spencer's jeans. Spencer slipped her jeans down her legs and stepped out of them. Spencer then grasped the bottom of Hanna's shirt and slowly pulled it upward and over her head. Spencer placed her hands on Hanna's hips and pulled her closer as her lips connected with the blonde's neck. Spencer gently sucked on Hanna's pulse point as her hands searched for the zipper on the back of her girlfriend's skirt. Spencer yanked on the zipper and gently tugged Hanna's skirt down. Hanna then stepped out of her skirt and took Spencer's hand, leading her into the bathroom. Hanna leaned over the bathtub and turned the water on. Once the bathtub was filled, Hanna turned on the jets before focusing her attention back on Spencer. Hanna then reached behind her back and unhooked her own bra, she slowly slipped the garment off of her shoulders and handed it to Spencer. Spencer couldn't do anything except stand frozen in front of her girlfriend. Spencer watched intently as Hanna grabbed her own panties and slowly slid them off. Spencer found herself overwhelmed with arousal as Hanna stood in front of her completely naked.

"I think one of us is horribly overdressed." Hanna said, reaching out and dragging her index finger down Spencer's chest. "You should probably fix that."


End file.
